Discoveries
by all4jesus84
Summary: The Camdens have always helped people in their time of need, but when they meet 15yearold Ronnie, an abused teenage girl, they must make a very big decision that will change all of their lives. COMPLETE
1. Chapter One

**A/n:** **Hey this is my first 7th Heaven fanfic, so I hope you enjoy. I do not own any of the characters from 7th Heaven, but I do own Veronica, Jenny and Veronica's parents. And a few minor characters like the social worker and doctor. Enjoy, please R and R.**

**Chapter One!**

In a run down, dirty and crummy part of Glen Oaks was a small two-bedroom house with shattered windows and a broken front door. Most houses in that neighbourhood weren't too pleasing, but this small house was worse than any other.

People who drove by would assume it was condemned when actually, it wasn't. There actually was a small family living there. The Jenkins.

The Jenkins had a daughter named Veronica, Ronnie for short. At only 15 years old, this young girl endured more pain and suffering than any individual should in their entire life. She lived in constant fear and constant suffering. The cause of all of this was her parents.

Her dad, Troy was a heavy alcoholic and also did every drug on the market, including illegal substances. He was always angry and always took it out on his wife and daughter. He was very abusive. He would often come home late at night, yelling and screaming and then he would hit his daughter until she passed out. Then he would leave her unconscious until she woke up and he'd start at her all over again.

Her mom was no better. Allison was also heavily into drugs and had a horrible temper, which she constantly released on Ronnie. She would always put her down about her looks, her grades and anything else that suddenly popped into her mind. She was physically abusive as well. Ronnie was miserable. She lived in constant fear that she would do something wrong and get hit for it. Sometimes, when her father came home drunk or her mom started screaming, Ronnie would crawl under her bed and hide there until the madness stopped. She never cried, because her parents would hit her. She barely spoke, because her parents would hit her. 15 years old. Having to live in that sort of fear. What could she do to escape?

* * *

Ronnie lay in her bed on a Monday evening, staring at the dark ceiling. It was past midnight, and she was trying to move herself into a position of comfort. Her left side ached from the shoulder down and she needed to find a spot that would help her not have to feel the pain so strongly.

She moved and found a spot that worked out pretty well. Laying on her right side now, curled up and staring at the wall, she whispered a prayer.

"Dear God, please help this pain to heal and help me get to sleep tonight." She never slept. Every single, solitary noise she would hear, she feared it was her father, or her mother. She was always wide awake and often fell asleep in school. Her tears would notice this bad habit and call her parents, who would of course, hit her.

"Please forgive me if it was my fault that dad hurt me. I didn't mean to make him mad." Ronnie continued to pray. She had come home from school that day with her report card which her parents saw. B's and C's.

"You can do so much better than that! What's wrong with you? Are you stupid or something?" Her mom screamed as her drunk father threw her across the room, where she landed against the ratty sofa and hurt her whole left side.

Now as she lay praying to God, she blamed herself, as she often did. Her parents always made it seem that way, and so Ronnie believed it.

"Lord, please bless Jenny and thank You so much for having her come into my life." She prayed some more.

Jenny Fleming was her next-door-neighbour. A tall 23-year-old University student who was a very strong believer in God. She had known for a long time that Mr. and Mrs. Jenkins were atheists and she wanted so desperately to at least introduce Ronnie to God and His Son and the sacrifice He made. So one day, when Ronnie was 10 years old, 18-year-old Jenny had asked her to come visit her that afternoon.

"Oh no! I can't! Mom and dad would kill me!" Ronnie had cried. Jenny was confused but they arranged to meet after Ronnie's parents had gone to bed.

Ronnie learned so much that night and prayed for Jesus to come into her young heart. After that, Ronnie continually snuck over to Jenny's house for weekly Bible studies. Her parents never found out.

Time went by and Jenny was becoming suspicious of what went on over at the Jenkins's house. She even asked Ronnie once.

"Oh no. I'm fine. It just gets a bit crazy. Nothing to worry about." Ronnie would answer, but Jenny wasn't so sure.

* * *

"Lord, just please protect me and keep me safe. Forgive me my sins. I love You Lord. In Your Name I pray, Amen." Ronnie stirred gently and stared at the wall all night, flinching at every noise she heard. _Help them not to come up here! Oh dear Lord, help them to stay downstairs!_ Ronnie was afraid, just as she was every other night. She didn't know how she would ever overcome that fear, she could only trust that God was watching out for her.

* * *

On the other side of town, in a very nice neighbourhood, lived the Camdens. A very large family consisting of a husband, a wife and seven children!

Eric Camden was the father of all these children. He was the Reverend at Glen Oaks Community Church. He also counselled people during the week. He was a very respected man and a lot of people loved and trusted him.

His wife, Annie Camden was a wonderful mother. At times, she was known to be a little strict, but her children always learned from their mistakes because of it. She always had a smile on her face and was always willing to help.

Their oldest son, Matt Camden, was 23 years old and resided with his best friend, John in a small apartment not far from home. He was very involved in family life and was a great big brother to all of his younger siblings.

Their oldest daughter, Mary Camden, was 19 years old and lived at home with her parents and siblings. She loved playing basketball and had a hard time keeping a job. But she was always there to lend an ear for her younger siblings.

Next came Lucy Camden, who was 17 years old. She was always going out on a date with a new boy and answering everyone's questions about, "Who her boyfriend was this week." Her and her big sister Mary shared an attic bedroom together, where they spent a lot of their time sharing each others stories and secrets.

Then there was Simon Camden, who was 14. He was a very smart boy who always did well in school and had a great, moral head on his shoulders. He had a bit of a problem making friends though, and that often depressed him, but he was a great brother and son.

Ruthie Camden was next. She was 10 years old and attended a private elementary school. She was a gifted child who needed a better school to enhance her intelligence. Her and Simon were very close, just like best friends. Ruthie often went to Simon first for advice.

And last, but not least, were the two-year-old twins, Samuel and David Camden. Just like any other toddlers, curious and willing to learn new things. When they were first born, Ruthie grew jealous of the twins because she was the baby and she wanted it to stay that way. But time went by and she grew out of it and began to enjoy being a big sister.

This family was such a close family, always eager to help each other, and othersin time of need.

* * *

"Eric, don't forget your keys." Annie reminded her husband before he left the house that morning.

"Oh right. Keys. Thanks. What would I do without you?" Eric asked as he kissed his wife. She smiled.

"You don't have to worry about that honey. Now get going. You'll be late for your appointment." Annie said. Eric gave her a final kiss and headed to Glen Oaks Community Church to meet with Jenny Fleming.

He walked into the church and she was already sitting in the front pew, waiting for him. He sat next to her, apologizing for his tardiness.

"Don't be sorry. This won't take long." Jenny explained.

"Well, what's going on?" Eric asked. Jenny sighed.

"I'm getting a bit upset at myself, Reverend. I feel like I'm failing her." She explained. Eric puckered his brow.

"I'm sorry, but who do you think you're failing?" He asked, afraid he had missed something. Jenny smiled.

"I'm sorry Reverend. I guess I should explain. Well, I told you about that girl, my neighbour Ronnie. She wants to know so much about God and His Son and the Spirit and she asks me so many questions and some I just can't answer. I just feel like I'm failing her and stopping her from learning what she wants to learn." Jenny explained. Eric seemed to be thinking for a moment before he replied.

"Jenny, it's not up to you, it's up to God, but this seems to be heavy on your heart. Why don't you bring her to church on Sunday? Maybe then, I could speak to her." He offered. Jenny immediately shook her head without even needing to think.

"I've already tried that. She says she couldn't. Her parents wouldn't let her. Her mom and dad are really strict! She's never allowed to go anywhere, not even to my house, which is why she sneaks over after her parents are in bed so she can learn more about the Scriptures." She explained. Eric smiled.

"It's so nice that she trusts you and is eager to learn about God." He said.

"Yeah, it is, but I'm not up to it. I don't know everything there is to know, and I can't answer every question she has. I just wish she'd come to church and ask you for that spiritual hunger she needs filled." Jenny explained. Eric sighed.

"I wish she would too Jenny, but only she can make that decision. She can't be pushed into anything that makes her uncomfortable. We will, of course, pray for her." He explained. Jenny nodded.

"You're right. I just have this feeling that her parents are a big reason why she doesn't come to church. Her parents are atheists. I know that, but I've always had a bad feeling about them. I can't explain it, but I don't like them." She explained.

"You may just feel this way because of the fact that they aren't believers." Eric said. Jenny shrugged.

"Maybe you're right. I don't know. Thank you for taking time to see me, Reverend Camden." She smiled as she stood up. Eric also stood.

"Anytime Jenny. I'll be praying for you and this young girl. I'll see you on Sunday." He embraced her and watched her leave the church.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two!**

Ronnie woke up Friday morning, after only a short hour of sleep. She had finally dozed off the night before when she was absolutely sure her parents were asleep, but nightmares haunted her, just like they always did.

Ronnie got out of bed quietly, and got herself dressed for school. She always tried to leave quietly so that her parents wouldn't wake up. If they woke up while she was getting ready, they'd beat her, blaming her for waking them up.

She pulled on a long-sleeved sweater to hide the bruises. She had to be careful. Her parents always told her that if she ever told anyone or if anyone ever asked about it that she would be killed! Her father had a gun hidden away in a dresser in his bedroom. He often threatened to use it. Ronnie never thought he would but she lived in constant fear of her parents and obeyed every word they said.

She got out of the house as quickly and as quietly as possible. She breathed a silent prayer to God for not making her parents wake up.

"Good morning Ronnie." Jenny called from her front porch. She was getting the morning paper.

"Oh hi Jenny." Ronnie replied.

"Hey, isn't it a little bit hot to be wearing a sweater?" Jenny asked. Ronnie only shrugged.

"So Ronnie, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to come with me to church this Sunday."

"I can't!"

"Oh. Well, do you have plans?" Jenny watched as Ronnie constantly peered at her house as if expecting something to happen.

"N-no, I don't have plans. I-I just can't. Sorry Jenny. I g-gotta go." Ronnie ran off to school. Jenny was getting suspicious of Ronnie's behaviour. She was taking a psychology class at her University and recognized that Ronnie had symptoms of an abused teenager.

"No. I shouldn't just assume things. I'll keep it in mind though, just in case." She said to herself as she watched Ronnie run around the corner.

* * *

Ronnie got to school and just wanted to cry! She so desperately wanted to go to church, but her mom and dad would never let her leave the house. If it were their choice, they wouldn't even let Ronnie go to school. 

_Dear Lord, just please let something happen soon. I want to be happy. Forgive me Lord for being selfish, but I hate this. I want to be free._ Ronnie fought back the tears and hurried off to class.

* * *

It was now Sunday morning and Eric was getting himself ready for church. He was a little less enthusiastic as he normally was, so when his daughter Mary asked him what was wrong, he only sighed. 

"Mary, I'm just a little discouraged about somebody, that's all." He replied.

"Really? Mind if I ask who?" Mary asked.

"Sorry honey, I'm not allowed to break confidentiality, but let's just say that a young girl isn't going to church because her parents won't let her. She believes in God but her parents don't, so they won't let her." Eric explained, without mentioning any names.

"Oh dad, that's horrible! I'll be sure to pray for her." Mary said. Eric hugged her and continued to get ready for church.

* * *

Soon everybody was ready to go. Eric, Annie, Mary, Lucy, Simon, Ruthie and the twins piled into their minivan. (Matt always met them at church). They drove to the church and found a seat at the front while Reverend Camden greeted people. He spotted Jenny sitting alone. He approached her. 

"Hi there Jenny. How are you today?" He asked. Jenny shrugged.

"Is it about that girl Ronnie?" He tried, noticing she was upset. Jenny nodded.

"I asked her to come to church and she ran off to school in a hurry. It was the strangest thing. I asked her if she had plans and she said she didn't. She only told me that she couldn't! I really just wanted her to come." She replied. Eric nodded sadly.

"Well, maybe one day she will." He tried to make light of the situation, but Jenny only sighed. He patted her shoulder and whispered a small prayer for her, as he continued to greet people.

Right before the sermon started, Eric seated himself in the pulpit. He watched as people rushed in the church, afraid of being late. Suddenly, a young girl shyly walked into the church. A newcomer, obviously. She wore torn jeans, and a blue t-shirt. She looked around, feeling very out of place, and spotted Jenny, who had already spotted her. Eric watched as the young girl joined Jenny, who only said, "Oh Ronnie." Eric smiled, as he could read her lips. He knew that Ronnie had come to church after all.

She sat through the sermon, deeply engaged and intrigued. Never had she heard such a powerful message about God and His Son Jesus Christ and the blood that was shed for all sins. Ronnie smiled throughout the entire sermon and Eric could not keep his eyes off of this young girl. Ronnie had always enjoyed Jenny's messages and Bible stories, but being in God's house with the Spirit flowing throughout it really touched Ronnie's heart. She was so glad she had finally come to church.

Eric found himself more eager to preach his message with every shy smile that crossed Ronnie's eager face. How he had prayed for this young girl to come to church and he thanked the Lord for answering.

The sermon ended with the hymn, "Amazing Grace." Eric noticed that Ronnie didn't know the words of the song, but glanced around the church, watching everybody putting their hearts into the song. The song ended and Eric dismissed the congregation with a prayer of blessing. Jenny leaned over and started talking to Ronnie. Eric smiled to himself and decided to go and meet this new girl. So he made his way down to the pews and just before he got to where Jenny and Ronnie were sitting, the church doors burst open violently, and an angry man and woman walked in, obviously furious! Eric watched fearfully as they scanned the room. Eric noticed the fear in Ronnie's eyes and wondered to himself what was going on.

"Veronica! Where are you? I know you're here!" The man bellowed! Ronnie stood up wearily and swallowed hard.

"I'm here dad." She replied quietly with her voice shaking. Her dad's eyes met hers as he stomped over to where she was standing and roughly grabbed her arm, causing her to flinch.

"What are you doing in this place?" The man screamed out, loud enough for the whole church to hear. Ronnie was crying now, as she tried to find the right answer for her angry father. She only stayed silent, with her eyes so full of fear that Eric could feel how afraid she was.

"Not gonna answer me huh? Well, I'm sick and tired of your attitude, you lowlife! I'm gonna teach you the _biggest_ lesson of your life! Let's go!" The man pulled Ronnie out of that church so violently that church members were close to stopping him. They didn't because the man was very intimidating, larger than most of the men in the congregation. Ronnie's mother followed close behind the two, yelling at Ronnie the whole way.

Eric breathed out and told the congregation to calm down as they were all talking about the incident that had just occurred. Eric ran over to Jenny, who looked pretty shaken up.

"Jenny, what's going on? Who were those people?" He asked gently, yet pleading for an answer. Jenny sighed.

"Those were her parents. I thought something was up with them, but I never did anything about it. This is my fault!" She cried. Eric put his hand on her shoulder.

"None of this is your fault, but I need to know. Is Ronnie being abused by her parents, Jenny?" He asked.

"I never thought about it until a couple of days ago when I noticed that was she was displaying the symptoms of an abused teenager. I learned about that in my psych class. I wasn't sure, though. But seeing what I saw just now, I think she is, Reverend Camden. I think Ronnie is being abused!" Jenny lowered her head and started to cry. Eric bent down to her level to try to get some more answers. He felt it to be in his hands now, and that he had to do something about it.

"Jenny, listen to me. Where does Ronnie live? I need to know the address so I can go and see what's going on, because if she is being abused, we have to get her out of there as soon as possible." He explained. Jenny sniffled and nodded, agreeing with the Reverend.

"The Jenkins live at 54 Oakdale. Y-you don't think it's too late, d-do you? Like, what if s-something really bad happened t-to her?" Jenny's eyes pleaded for an answer. Eric beckoned his wife Annie, and she came over.

"Annie, can you try to calm Jenny down? I have to go check on this girl, okay? I'll be home later." He explained to his wife.

"Okay, I love you." Annie replied.

"I love you too." He looked at Jenny. "We'll pray for her. That's all we can do. I'll let you know what happens Jenny." With that, Eric left the church and headed toward Oakdale, afraid of what he might discover.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three!**

"Mom, what happened? Why is Jenny crying, and who was that girl?" Lucy Camden asked Annie, after she had managed to calm Jenny down a little bit.

"Well honey, I really don't know. Judging by the way her dad pulled her out of here, I might think he was an abusive father." Annie explained sadly. Lucy lowered her head sympathetically.

"Is that why Jenny's upset? Was that girl a friend of hers?" She asked, glancing carefully at Jenny. Annie nodded.

"So, what's going to happen to that girl? I mean, if she's being abused, we can't just leave her there!" Lucy cried out, feeling angry.

"You're absolutely right, Luce, that's why your dad went to see if everything was alright. Hopefully he'll see that this young girl is okay and if your dad has any suspicion that she's being abused, child services will be called into the situation." Annie explained. Lucy's eyes welled up with tears as her heart was filled with apathy for this young girl.

"Honey, are you okay?" Her mom asked. Lucy nodded.

"Yeah. Fine. Mom? Would you mind if I went to dad's office and prayed quietly for a bit before we go home? I'd...like to pray for her. What was her name?" She asked. Annie smiled, never being more proud of her daughter than that moment.

"Ronnie." She replied. "Her name is Ronnie."

* * *

"Ronnie." Eric whispered to himself as he drove down Oakdale Drive. "I pray that you're alright." He pulled up into the driveway of number 54, and shook his head as he stared up at the ratty old house.

"No girl deserves to live here." He said to himself.

He got out of the car and carefully walked up to the front door, which was opened a crack. Eric knocked on the door and waited. No answer. _Do I have the right address? Yes. 54_ _Oakdale._ He knocked again, still no answer. _Somebody's gotta be home, the door is open._ Eric knocked once more and when there was still no answer, he worried.

"What if something happened?" He asked himself. He felt rude about barging in, but he had a bad feeling and ran into the house.

"Hello?" He called. "Ronnie?" He walked into what appeared to be a living room. The room seemed to have been ransacked. _Looks like her father was angry._ He sighed as he saw the messy room. He looked on the ground and saw a pillow, with something under it. Eric carefully bent down and picked up the pillow. Beneath it was a dark gun! Eric gasped and his heart started beating.

"Ronnie!" He called. He picked up the gun and it was still hot. It had only recently been fired.

Eric leapt to his feet and saw a shoe peeking out from behind the couch.

"Oh dear God, no!" He prayed as he ran behind the couch. He found Ronnie lying on the floor, unconscious, bleeding at the side, lying in her own pool of blood.

"No!" Eric cried, as he reached for his cell phone and dialed 911, his hand shaking. As he waited for an answer, he felt Ronnie's neck for a pulse. There was one, but it was weak.

"911 emergency." A voice answered.

"I need an ambulance at 54 Oakdale Drive immediately. A young girl has been shot!" Eric yelled out quickly, barely able to get the words out between his heavy breathing.

"Sir, calm down. They're on their way." The woman replied. Eric hung up and bent down on his knees next to Ronnie. He gently stroked her hair.

"What did they do to you?" He asked the unconscious girl.

* * *

The paramedics arrived and pushed Eric out of the way to attend to their bleeding victim. Eric stood pacing back and forth, sweat forming on his brow, worrying that he had arrived too late.

"She's lost a lot of blood." Eric heard a paramedic say.

"Is she going to be okay?" Eric interrupted. The paramedic sighed.

"She's lost a lot of blood, sir. There's no telling how long she's been like this. We have to get her to surgery fast!" He exclaimed as he and the other paramedics carefully placed Ronnie on a gurney and wheeled her quickly to the ambulance.

"Sir, we need to contact this girls' parents! Could you give me their names?" The paramedic asked quickly as the others were loading Ronnie into their vehicle.

"We can't call her parents. I'm...afraid that they are the ones who did this to her." Eric replied sadly. The paramedic nodded.

"The only way we'll know is if she wakes up." He jumped aboard the ambulance and they quickly drove away.

Eric ran to his car and started driving to the hospital. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed his home number. Simon answered the phone. "Simon, put your mother on please! This is an emergency!" He cried.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

"Eric? What's wrong? Simon told me this was an emergency!" Annie exclaimed once she got on the phone.

"Ann, I'm on my way to the hospital right now. Can you meet me there?" Eric asked, obviously shaken up. Annie's stomach dropped. Something bad had happened; she could feel it.

"Eric! What happened? Is everything okay?" She asked nervously. Eric didn't want to get into it over the phone. He was already worried. He didn't want to have to worry himself more by explaining it to Annie while he was driving.

"Just get to the hospital Annie. I'll explain when you get there." He hung up the phone. He didn't even say goodbye. He never even stopped to think about it. All he could think about was Ronnie. _Was I too late? How did this happen? _Eric clouded his mind with worrisome thoughts as he continued toward the hospital.

"Mary!" Annie called as she got her car keys. Mary ran down the stairs.

"What mom?" She asked, sensing something was wrong.

"Please keep an eye on the kids. I have to meet your dad at the hospital." Annie replied, on her way out the door.

"Hospital? What's wrong? Is it that girl from church this morning with the crazy father?" Mary asked. Annie closed her eyes, praying it wasn't.

"I don't know Mary. I'll call when I find out." Annie ran out the door in a hurry and started toward the hospital.

Her whole drive there, she worried. She never thought that something horrible would happen at the Jenkins house. _Oh Lord, please keep Ronnie safe._ Annie prayed the whole way to the hospital.

* * *

When she arrived, she spotted Eric running toward her. 

"Eric! What's wrong? Is it Ronnie?" She screamed as he approached her. He sighed.

"Yes. I'll explain as we go up to OR." He took her hand, as Annie's stomach dropped!

"What happened Eric? Just tell me!" Annie demanded as Eric dragged her to the elevator. He rushed to get the doors closed and up to the third floor. His hands were clammy and he was shaking. Annie took his hand in her own.

"Tell me what happened." She said calmly as the elevator doors closed. Eric sighed, and hung his head. Annie's eyes widened and she put her hand over her mouth.

"Oh my gosh, she's..." Annie whispered.

"No, Annie, not yet. But the doctors aren't sure she's going to make it." Eric replied sadly. Annie breathed heavily as she shook her head.

"What did you find when you got there Eric?" She asked quietly. Eric closed his eyes, replaying the horrific scene he had encountered only moments ago in his mind.

"Annie, it was horrible." He struggled to talk, as tears filled his eyes. "The place was torn apart, and Ronnie...behind the couch, bleeding. A gun was on the floor. It was hot. I think...I think her parents did it." Annie could see the sadness in his eyes, but also the anger. She felt it too.

"How could a parent do that to their child?" She asked, not expecting an answer, as Eric only shook his head disgustingly.

They ran from the elevator to the OR room, where they were stopped by a nurse, who told them that room was out of bounds.

"We want to know how that girl is doing. Can you find out for us?" Annie asked desperately. The nurse sighed.

"I'm not authorized to do that, but I can inform the doctors that you are here, wanting information. I'll tell one of them to come and talk to you." She said with a huff, and walked into the OR. Eric felt his heart race faster and faster with every passing moment, praying Ronnie would be alright.

* * *

Moments passed, and a dark doctor walked out of the room, removing plastic gloves from his hands. He approached the Camdens with a grim look. 

"Are you the girls' parents?" He asked, eyeing them suspiciously. Eric shook his head.

"No doctor. I found her at her house. I'm Reverend Camden. I went to her house when I suspected abuse. We have reason to believe her parents are the ones who shot her. How is she?" He asked, worried to hear the news. The doctor sighed and shook his head.

"If it was the parents who did this to her, I can't understand how a parent could do that. I have a teenage daughter of my own. Ronnie is a very lucky young lady. You found her just in time, Reverend Camden. If she had been left for a longer period of time, she would have been dead. However, she has lost a lot of blood, and she is still unconscious, but she will wake up soon, and when she does, we are going to question her about what happened." The doctor explained sadly.

"Can we see her?" Eric asked. The doctor eyed them again.

"We don't usually allow anybody but family to visit our patients." He said disapprovingly.

"Listen doctor. It's possible the girl's parents just shot her. When she wakes up, she's going to be very upset. Don't you think it's important she has people there to calm her down and love her? Please let us stay with her." Annie's voice shook with emotion as she held her own tears back. Eric held her close as the doctor felt compassion for the girl, and for the Camdens.

"Alright, I'll allow it. Like I said, I'm a parent myself. She's been taken to room 1153 on the 11th floor. She will be unconscious, but she is expected to wake up shortly. I'll buzz up to the room to let them know you're coming. If you find out anything, if she tells you anything about what happened, let us know. We may have to involve child services." He smiled grimly, and left the Camdens alone. Eric and Annie embraced and thanked God she was alive.

"Let's go see her." Eric whispered, and as they walked toward the elevator, Annie asked a simple question.

"How do you think she's going to react when she wakes up and realizes the people who are supposed to be mother and father could have ended her life today?" She could feel her heart breaking for the poor girl. Eric shrugged sadly.

"That's why we need to be there for her. She has no one else." He took Annie's hand and they made their way up to the 11th floor together.

They arrived in front of Ronnie's room and Annie felt herself begin to cry as she saw the young girl lying in the hospital bed, unconscious, her beautiful face bruised and battered.

"What have they done to her?" She asked, struggling to find words, as she surveyed Ronnie's bruised arms as well. Eric had to manage to keep his own tears in, the sight was tragic.

"How can a parent hurt their child?" Annie cried, as she sat on the stool next to Ronnie's bed. Eric shook his head.

"Hopefully, Ronnie will be able to give us some answers as to what happened for sure. Maybe child services can get her out of that situation and give her some sort of future." He said sadly. Annie sighed as she took Ronnie's hand into her own. Eric admired his wife so much. She was so caring and motherly, especially to those who needed it.

Moments later, Ronnie's fragile body began to stir in the hospital bed. Annie and Eric turned their heads quickly and began to worry.

"Here we go." Eric said quietly, as Annie nodded grimly.

Ronnie's eyes opened ever so slowly, and she surveyed the room cautiously. She then turned and saw Eric and Annie sitting next to her. She stared at them curiously, as if hoping they'd explain something to her.

"Hi Ronnie. I don't know if you remember me, but -" Eric started.

"Yes...you're Jenny's pastor. I saw you this morning." Ronnie said quietly and weakly. Eric nodded.

"You're right, I'm Reverend Camden, and this is my wife Annie." He pointed to his wife, who had let go of Ronnie's hand, not wanting to scare her.

"It's nice to meet you Ronnie." Annie managed to say. Ronnie smiled meekly.

"It's nice to meet both of you. Jenny's told me so much about you both. She... really admires you." Ronnie's voice sounded weaker and weaker. Annie wondered why Ronnie seemed so calm. She wondered if she even remembered what had happened, but Eric had already wondered that himself, and continued talking to Ronnie.

"Ronnie, do you know where you are?" Eric asked carefully, leaning in a little closer. Ronnie puckered her brow and looked around again.

"The hospital?" She asked, beginning to be suspicious.

"Yes, you're in the hospital. Do you remember why you're here?" Eric asked, already half guessing the answer, judging by Ronnie's vacant expression. Ronnie slowly shook her head, and looked as though she might cry.

"Don't be scared honey, it's okay, we're here with you." Annie consoled, and Ronnie looked at Eric again, as he began talking again.

"Do you remember coming to church this morning?" He asked. Ronnie smiled slowly and nodded.

"Yes. It was my first time coming to church. It was a wonderful service, sir." Eric was stunned by this girl's politeness, especially considering the parents this girl had.

"Do you remember what happened after church?" Eric asked, as he feared what would happen once Ronnie did have memories of what happened. Ronnie puckered her brow and curved her lips. She seemed deep in thought and then nodded, almost ashamed.

"Yeah, my...my dad barged through the church doors and pulled me out of there. I'm, I'm sorry for his behaviour. My dad can be a little rude sometimes." Ronnie looked away, hiding her tears. Eric still pushed, needing to know what happened.

"Ronnie, this is very important. I need to know exactly what happened after you and your parents left the church. I need you to remember." He said quietly, watching the girl carefully. Ronnie looked away, distant in thought, obviously trying hard to remember.

"They took me home and..." Ronnie's eyes widened and she let out a gasp. Eric and Annie knew right away she had remembered.

"It's okay Ronnie. We're here. Just tell us what happened. We want to help you." Annie said as she took Ronnie's hand once again into her own. Ronnie shook her head quickly as tears had formed in her eyes.

"N-no, I-I can't tell you. I-I can't t-tell anybody." She sobbed as she turned her head and sniffled. Her body began to tense up and she began shaking. Annie looked at Eric desperately, but he kept trying.

"Why can't you tell me, Ronnie? Why can't you tell anybody what happened?" He asked.

"T-they told me n-not to, or else they'd..." She trailed off, not able to finish the sentence.

"Ronnie, we need to know, so we can help you. Did they do this to you?" Annie asked. Ronnie began to cry.

"You can't help me, nobody can. They're angry, you don't know what they're capable of." She even surprised herself, and clasped her hand over her mouth, wide-eyed.

"Ronnie, I found you at your house, unconscious behind your couch, bleeding, and there was a gun. If something happened, we need to know so your parents can't ever hurt you again." Eric explained as he felt his heart beat faster, fearing what he would hear. Ronnie seemed to be considering Eric's words, but then Annie spoke as well.

"Ronnie, I promise you if you tell us the truth, everything will be okay. Nobody will ever hurt you again. Please, just trust us." She pleaded. Ronnie sighed, and looked down at Annie's hand, which was gripped tightly around Ronnie's pale hand. Something was telling her to be honest and open up to these people. She knew what had happened, and was afraid, but feared what would happen if she kept it a secret. She drew in a deep breath, and began.

"After we left the church, my dad dragged me out to our car. He and my mom were yelling at me the whole time. I-I don't really remember what they said. I've kinda learned to ignore them when they get angry. They yelled at me during the drive home too. When we got home...my dad opened the back door and dragged me out, and pushed me into the house. I fell over from him pushing me, and he started to kick me." Ronnie began crying, and Annie moved closer and put her arm around the young girl, comforting her as she continued. "He kicked me into the living room, yelling and yelling. I was used to it though. Both my parents are always kicking me, or punching me, or hitting me, but I remember him saying something about how he was sick and tired of how disrespectful I was and he couldn't take it anymore. I looked up at my mom and she looked scared, and that scared me, because my dad left the room. I-I couldn't move, I was in so much pain from all the kicking. M-my dad came back and he was holding his gun that he hides in his dresser. He aimed it at me, and my mom looked like she was going to faint, but she didn't argue with him. She-she...just stood back. He told me this would be the biggest lesson I'd ever learn and...and...and, there was a loud noise...and everything went...black." Ronnie was sobbing uncontrollably now, as Annie held her so close, now crying herself.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry. You didn't deserve that, you know that don't you?" Annie asked, and Ronnie shook her head sadly.

"It's my fault. If...if I hadn't gone to church...my parents wouldn't have been mad." She admitted sadly. Annie looked up at Eric who moved from the stool next to Ronnie's bed to sit on the bed with Ronnie and Annie.

"This isn't your fault. Nothing they've ever done to you is your fault. You have to believe that, Ronnie. They have a problem, but they aren't going to hurt you anymore. You're safe now." Eric held Ronnie's little hand in his own and Ronnie just cried and cried. For a long time, the three sat in silence. Eric was waiting for the perfect moment to step out and alert the proper people of what was going on, but he didn't want to leave this frightened teenager by herself. Annie could see what he was thinking, so she nodded at him, as if to say she'd take care of Ronnie while he left. Eric smiled at her, as she wouldn't let go of the sobbing Ronnie, who leaned up against Annie, allowing herself to be loved and cared for as she cried and cried.

Eric left the room quietly, and saw the same doctor they'd talked to earlier passing by.

"Excuse me." Eric called as he stopped the doctor in the middle of the hallway.

"Oh hello, you're Reverend Camden, I remember. Has Ronnie woken up yet?" He asked as he put his pen in his pocket. Eric nodded, maintaining his composure.

"Yes she woke up, and she's told us everything. Doctor, we need to call child services. Her father and her mother are abusive, and Ronnie admitted to me that her dad is the one who shot her." Eric explained as the doctor closed his eyes sadly, not even able to imagine a father shooting his own child.

"Very well. I'll alert the police and child services immediately. A police officer and a social worker will most likely come in and question the girl. I think that might scare her, but -"

"We'll stay with her. If that's okay with you." Eric said compassionately. The doctor nodded.

"You two are amazing. Taking this abandoned girl under your wing when she has nobody else. I'm glad she has you." The doctor smiled, and went to make some phone calls. Eric wondered what the next couple of days would hold for this poor girl.


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

That same night, a police officer had come by to talk to Ronnie, and Annie had sat with her through the questioning process. Ronnie had a hard time reliving the event again, but Annie held her hand through it all. She was also there for her the next day when a social worker from child services came to ask Ronnie some questions as well. Eric and Annie never left Ronnie's side. They alternated staying with her, as there were errands that needed to be run, as well as children at home to look after, but staying with Ronnie and loving her was one of their top priorities right now.

* * *

A week had passed and the doctors had said that Ronnie was recovering well, and the gunshot wound was closing up, and she'd be able to go home in a couple of days. Yet the predicament came up, one that Eric and Annie had been wondering about the last few days as they stayed with Ronnie. Where was her home? It was obvious she wouldn't be going back to Oakdale Drive. The police were already looking for Mr. and Mrs. Jenkins, but according to Eric's friend, Officer Matthews, they were still at large. They couldn't be found. Eric and Annie worried for Ronnie's safety, knowing her parents were out there. They were worried about Ronnie's emotional state too. They didn't know where she'd be going after her stay at the hospital. Would she become a ward of the state? Would they send her to an orphanage, or a foster home, where she may encounter more abuse? Eric had heard many horror stories of children in foster homes with abusive foster parents. Eric and Annie hated the thought of Ronnie finding herself in a situation like that once again, especially after living 15 years through it.

* * *

The day before Ronnie would be released, Annie sat next to Ronnie's bed, as Ronnie slept. Ronnie was getting a lot of sleep, especially knowing her parents weren't going to wake her up and hit her. She found it easier to fall asleep, but she didn't tell this to the Camdens. She was too embarrassed. 

Eric was out in the hallway, drinking some coffee, as a dark-haired woman with her hair pulled back into a tight bun approached the room with a briefcase.

"Hello." Eric greeted, recognizing her as the social worker who had come earlier in the week. She was probably coming to bring news about where Ronnie would be going.

"Hello again Reverend Camden. I've heard you and your wife have been staying with Ronnie while she recovers. It's been very kind of you. I'm here because I need to speak with Ronnie about where she'll be going tomorrow." The woman, who's name was Alice, said. Eric grimaced.

"She's asleep right now, actually. W-where will she be staying, if you don't mind me asking?" He asked. The woman sighed, as if angered, but she answered.

"Unfortunately, since this was such a last minute problem, she'll have to stay at a juvenile detention centre. It's a bit of a rough place. The teenagers there are tough, but it's the best place we can find for her right now. No group homes can take her right now, as they are all full. Personally, I think the detention centre is a horrible place for her to be, especially right after an incidence like this, but child services have no other place for her to go right now. There are no foster families who are interested in taking a 15-year-old girl who has just been through a traumatic experience. Honestly, people are so cold and heartless these days." Alice explained sadly. Eric was shocked. A juvenile detention centre? He'd heard of those. It wasn't jail, but a place where troubled teens went. He'd heard of a lot of trouble at those places. Stabbings, fist fights, and other horrible things had happened in those centres. The last thing he wanted was to see Ronnie there.

"Well, I don't want to wake her. Can you do me a favour? I know you've gotten close to her, probably closer than I have. Would you pass this information on to her? I'll be by tomorrow to pick her up." Alice extended her hand and Eric shook it, almost crying. What was he going to do?

He watched Alice walk away as he held his own tears back. He turned and walked back into the hospital room where Ronnie stirred slightly. Annie looked up at Eric with a smile, but the smile disappeared quickly when she saw the expression on his face. She could read him too well. She knew something was wrong.

"Eric? What's the matter?" She asked, fearing the worst. "Have the doctors told you something?" Eric shook his head sadly.

"Can I talk to you in the hall? I don't want to wake Ronnie." He said. Annie nodded and looked at Ronnie once more, before she followed Eric out into the hallway.

"What is it Eric? What's going on?" Annie asked again, as she crossed her arms. Eric sighed and hung his head.

"Alice came by. You know the social worker? She...she had news of where she'd be taking Ronnie tomorrow. She wants me to tell her." He explained as he gripped his hair in his hand. Annie swallowed hard. This wasn't going to be good news, and she knew it.

"Where are they taking her, Eric? Surely not back to the Jenkins." Annie feared, knowing some situations where the abused child was released back into the abusive situation. Eric shook his head.

"No, no she's not going back there, but...the only place they could find for her was...was a juvenile detention centre." He watched as Annie's mouth dropped open and she let out a small gasp, as tears began filling her eyes.

"Eric, no. We can't let her go. We have to stop this. What will happen to her there? She's not stable enough to deal with the stuff that happens at those places. It-it could destroy her. Nobody there will love and care for her. She'll have to fend for herself. Oh Eric, she needs to be loved. We can't let her go." Annie began crying, and Eric held her close.

"I know, but what can we do? No group homes would take her, and no foster families are interested in taking a 15-year-old who's just been through the experience she's been through. The only place they could find was the juvenile detention centre." He explained. Annie continued to cry as she peered over Eric's shoulder into Ronnie's room, where Ronnie was still asleep. Eric held Annie tightly as she cried. He noticed he was crying as well now. _Lord, what am I going to do? I can't let her go there. But what can I do? _God had never failed him before. He always gave him the answer he needed, not usually right away, which was why Eric was surprised when a most wonderful idea popped into his head right after his short prayer. He thought about it for a moment, as he held Annie, and just as he was about to share his idea with Annie, she pulled out of the embrace and looked at him with desperate eyes.

"Eric, we have to take her. We have to take her home with us. That's the only thing that makes sense to me." She said quietly, as she stared at Eric with sad eyes. Eric looked at her for only a moment, shocked at her suggestion.

"I-I know it sounds crazy Eric, but a juvenile detention centre? W-we can't let her." She said, but he took her hands in his own.

"Annie, God is so awesome, you know. I was praying just now and I had the very same idea, and then you said it. I-I think you're right, Annie. I think Ronnie needs to come home with us." Eric replied. Annie nodded, with a small smile on her face. Then she gasped.

"Alice! Do you think she's still here? What if it's too late?" She said quickly. Eric thought. They were on the 11th floor. It was possible she was still in the building. The elevators were running extremely slowly tonight.

Eric and Annie found themselves running to the elevator, where they surprisingly found Alice just getting into the elevator, with a frown on her face.

"Alice! Wait!" Eric and Annie shouted. Alice jumped when she saw them. She stepped back out of the elevator sadly, knowing she'd have to wait a long time before the elevator came back.

"Yes?" She asked, obviously not impressed. Annie grabbed Eric's hand and squeezed it, as she caught her breath.

"Alice, look I know you're on your way out, but Annie and I were talking, and we really don't want Ronnie to go to that juvenile detention centre." Eric confessed, as Alice raised her eyebrows.

"Reverend, I understand your concern. I don't want to see her go there either. It's painful to see a child who's been through such a traumatic ordeal go somewhere that won't give her the care she truly needs right now. There's nothing I can do, though. No foster family wants her, and all the group homes in the region are full. We have no other place for her." She said, feeling as though she was repeating herself, as she told Eric this not more than ten minutes ago.

"Look, I know this may come as a bit of a shock, but, well, we want her to come stay with us." Eric said as he noticed Alice raise her eyebrows again. Annie prayed silently, hoping Alice would allow it.

"Are you saying you want to adopt her? Folks, I'm getting the impression this was just an impulsive decision based on emotions. You don't want the girl to go to the juvenile centre, so you want to take her. I think you're just acting out of guilt, if I may say so." Alice explained. Annie shook her head quickly as she stepped closer.

"No, Alice. You don't understand. You haven't been here with us over the past few days. Eric and I have become close to Ronnie, and, speaking for myself, I feel a bond. Maybe it's just my motherly instinct, but I feel like I have to take care of her now. Look, I know how this looks, but please, look inside your heart, Alice. Think of Ronnie. You said yourself the best place for her right now would be somewhere that would give her the care she needs. What she needs right now is a family to teach her what it means to be loved. Please, we can't let Ronnie go to the juvenile detention centre." Annie's eyes were desperate, and Alice could see that they were both sincere. She felt herself wanting to smile, but remained professional, but deep inside her heart, she thanked God for such loving people.

"Okay look, I agree. Ronnie needs to be with people who love her, and it's obvious you do. I don't think anyone else would have stayed with a child who was a complete stranger to them unless there was something there. The problem is, the agency won't allow wards of the state, which is what Ronnie is now, into random families. You would have to fill out an application for adoption. That could take weeks to process." Alice explained. Annie looked to Eric quickly, who stepped forward.

"Is there any way you could pull some strings? I realize it's against regulation, but think about Ronnie." He said desperately. Alice sighed, and looked at them. She finally nodded and reached into her briefcase, pulling out a small package of forms.

"These are the forms. Why don't you fill them out right now, and I will see what I can do. I make no promises, however. The agency is fairly strict when it comes to matters like this. I can promise you that I will try. I want as much as you do for Ronnie to go with you. I don't want to see her in the detention centre. I feel it would be damaging to her state of mind right now." Alice handed them the package.

"Thank you so much Alice." Annie cried. Alice smiled.

"I'll go and get some coffee while I wait for the forms." With that, Alice walked away. Eric and Annie sat down in the waiting room and looked at each other.

"Do you think it will get processed before tomorrow Eric? What if it doesn't? She'll have to go to that horrible place." Annie said sadly, as she pulled out a pen. Eric sighed.

"God took us this far, we have to trust Him to get us the rest of the way." He said, with a small smile. Annie nodded and together, they began filling out the application for Alice.

* * *

Later that night, Annie was sitting with Ronnie in her hospital room. Ronnie was still asleep. She had slept for most of the day, since the previous night was filled with nightmares of her father with a shotgun. Annie watched with a smile, and also fear. Alice had left with the papers Eric and Annie had filled out a few hours ago. Annie wondered how long it would take. She wanted so desperately for Alice to call soon to give them news, one way or another. 

Eric had gone home to await the phone call, and to give the family the heads up on the possibility of a new family member. Alice had promised to call that night, with news either way. Eric had told her to call, no matter how late, even if it was late into the morning. Annie had agreed to stay with Ronnie, who she feared would be frightened when she woke up, since she knew that she was being released the next day. She still didn't know where she was going. Then again, neither did Annie and Eric. So it wouldn't be a lie to tell her that.

Ronnie stirred suddenly and opened her eyes. Annie smiled down at the girl, who rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Annie? You're still here?" Ronnie seemed shocked by this. Annie nodded.

"You seem a little surprised." Annie noticed as she could see the confusion in Ronnie's chocolate brown eyes. Ronnie sat up in her bed, and winced from pain, as the painkillers were beginning to wear off. Annie sat upright immediately and helped Ronnie get comfortable.

"Do you want me to get a doctor?" Annie asked as Ronnie exhaled slowly.

"A doctor? No, it's just a little bit of pain. I'm used to it." Ronnie said, but immediately regretted it. "I'm sorry."

"Why? Why are you sorry?" Annie asked, hoping she could get Ronnie to open up a little bit, but Ronnie only looked away.

"Um, did that social worker come by at all? You know, she said she was going to let me know where I'd be going once I'm released tomorrow." She said timidly, but bravely. Annie knew she was deeply afraid inside, but wouldn't allow it to show.

"We don't know what's going on yet, Ronnie." Annie reasoned with herself that it wasn't a complete lie. They didn't know whether or not the papers would go through and whether or not they would be able to take Ronnie home with them. Ronnie only nodded as she played with her thumbs. Annie suddenly remembered her trip to the gift shop earlier, and decided to try and cheer Ronnie up a little.

"I have something for you." Annie reached down into her bag, as Ronnie leaned in curiously. Annie pulled up and handed Ronnie a stuffed monkey that held a little heart that read 'Get Well Soon.' Annie noticed Ronnie's eyes glazed over with tears, that she tried so hard to keep hidden as she took the monkey in her arms and stared at it. She swallowed hard and nodded.

"Thanks." She said simply, but Annie knew there was more that she wasn't saying.

"What's the matter Ronnie? Don't you like it? I can bring it back if you want." Annie said, but Ronnie shook her head.

"No, don't, please. It's just, well, I've never had a stuffed animal before." She admitted as she held the monkey in her arms. Annie's heart sank as she watched this 15-year-old girl stare at the first stuffed animal she had ever received. It was heartbreaking.

"Ronnie, didn't you ever have a teddy bear, or a doll when you were little?" Annie asked, hoping she was mistaken. Ronnie shrugged and looked up.

"You say it like it's not normal." She said, with a confused face. Annie shook her head and moved closer to Ronnie.

"Honey, every little girl has toys. Didn't you have anything?" She asked. Ronnie shook her head casually, as if she had been hearing something she had never heard before.

"I had a box of crayons, and I drew a lot, but I didn't have anything else." Ronnie explained. "I, I had always wanted a stuffed animal or a doll, but my mom and dad said it was stupid." She clutched the little monkey in her arms like a child, and Annie held her tears back as she watched this poor child, and prayed to God she and Eric could give her the life she had always deserved.

"It's not stupid. My daughter Ruthie's ten years old, and she has more dolls than I can even count anymore, and my twin boys, who are two have about a hundred different stuffed animals. When each of my kids were born, Eric and I bought them a stuffed bear with their names stitched into their belly with the date of their birth. It was our little symbol of a new member of the family. They each have theirs in their own bedrooms now. Even Matt, my oldest who's gone off to college, has his in his apartment." Annie explained as Ronnie listened to her intently. After a moment of silence, she nodded.

"That's really nice that you guys have such an amazing family." Annie detected a sense of bitterness in her voice. Almost jealousy. Annie didn't blame her at all. _This girl has no sense of what a real family is. She's hearing all of this for the first time. About what a real family should look like. Oh please Father, help us to show her how to be a part of a family that really loves her._ Annie looked at Ronnie again, who was still staring lovingly at the stuffed monkey.

"Well, what are you going to call him?" Annie asked, as if she were talking to a child. Ronnie looked at Annie, dumbfounded.

"Call him?" She asked, tilting her head a little. Annie smiled.

"You have to give him a name." She explained.

"A name? What for?"

"It's part of the fun of having a stuffed animal, I guess."

"I don't know..."

"Come on, you can think of something." Annie nodded at Ronnie, as if to persuade her. Ronnie still seemed unsure but she looked at the monkey, as her lip curled into a small smile. She seemed to be thinking for a few seconds, until she finally looked up at Annie, and shrugged.

"He kind of looks like a 'Chimpy.' I don't know." Ronnie seemed embarrassed but Annie clapped her hands together proudly.

"That's a wonderful name. Chimpy the Chimp. I love it." Annie said with a huge grin, which even caused Ronnie to smile. She even laughed a little. Annie felt so proud to be a part of this moment.

* * *

Eric had been pacing in the kitchen for half an hour now. He drank his coffee as he awaited the phone call that might change their lives. He thought back to an hour ago when he sat his six children down and explained they may be adopting Ronnie. They all knew who Ronnie was at that point. Ruthie and the twins had even drawn a card for her to get better soon. Eric didn't expect his kids to be excited, but they were thrilled. Especially his two girls, Mary and Lucy. Eric told them not to get their hopes up, though, since it wasn't a for sure thing yet, but Mary and Lucy were so determined, they even went up to the spare bedroom that used to be Matt's, and started pulling out sheets and blankets to make her new bed. Lucy even put some pictures of her favourite actors up in what might be Ronnie's new bedroom. Eric only prayed Alice would have good news. He didn't want his kids to be disappointed. He didn't want his wife to be disappointed. He also didn't want to be disappointed. 

It was 10:30p.m. Eric had hung up the phone with his oldest son Matt a half an hour ago to tell him what might be taking place. The Camdens were always open and honest with each other, and Matt was happy for them too.

Finally the phone rang and Eric jumped at it. He was surprised when Mary, Lucy, Simon and Ruthie came running down from their bedrooms, all crowding around Eric with their eyes wide open. He had to laugh, but he answered the phone.

"Hello?" He answered, feeling his heart beat faster and faster.

"Reverend Camden? It's Alice from the agency. How are you?" She asked.

"I think I'll be better if you have good news for me." He answered truthfully. He heard Alice laugh slightly on the other end.

"Yes, I'm sorry it took so long to get back to you. I had a very long meeting with my supervisor and the head of the agency and she said this was highly against procedure." Alice explained and Eric felt his stomach sink. _Oh no._ He thought as he imagined Ronnie going off to the juvenile detention centre.

"However, I pulled some strings. You can take Ronnie, but there is a drawback. You can't adopt her yet. That will still take weeks to process, as any application would, but I convinced my supervisor to let you take Ronnie in as a foster child until the papers are finalized." Alice explained and Eric felt his heart skip a beat. He smiled so wide, that the kids all started cheering, and Eric had to shush them so he could hear Alice.

"Okay, great, thanks Alice. God bless you. Bye." Eric hung up the phone, and all four kids ran at him, hugging him and kissing him.

"Guys, we got her. She's coming home tomorrow." He said, as the kids all smiled.

"Are you going to call mom?" Lucy asked excitedly. Eric shook his head.

"Can you guys watch the twins? I'm going to the hospital right now to tell your mother. I'll be home in a little while okay?" Eric grabbed his keys and ran out the door, anxious to tell his wife the good news. Mary and Lucy ran back up to the spare bedroom to decorate some more for their newest addition to the family.


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

Eric made it to the eleventh floor of the hospital and walked to Ronnie's room. He could still feel his heart beating from the excitement as he stood outside Ronnie's room. Through the open door, he saw Ronnie was asleep and Annie was sitting next to her, reading from her Bible quietly. Eric walked into the room and Annie looked up. She immediately put her Bible down and followed Eric out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Did she call?" Annie asked immediately. Eric nodded.

"She had good news and she had bad news." He replied honestly. Annie closed her eyes, fearing the worst.

"Give me the bad news first." She said quietly.

"The bad news is that we can't adopt Ronnie before tomorrow." He saw Annie look as if she was about to cry, so Eric quickly gave her the good news.

"But the good news is that Alice pulled some strings and we can take her home with us until the adoption papers go through!" He exclaimed and he saw Annie's eyes light up immediately. Annie let out a little scream and dove into Eric's open arms.

"Oh Eric! That's wonderful!" She squealed. She pulled out of the embrace and looked at Eric seriously.

"How did the kids take it?" She asked worriedly.

"Are you kidding? They're thrilled. Mary and Lucy are already decorating Matt's old bedroom for a teenage girl." Eric replied, so proud of his daughters. Annie smiled as well, excited that her family was just as excited as she was.

"Eric, maybe we should buy her new clothes." Annie said, realizing Ronnie may not have as many clothes as she should, especially under the conditions she was living.

"Yeah, I'll send the girls to go shopping for her. I'll give them my credit card. They can go tomorrow morning. I'll go down to her old house with Officer Matthews to get her stuff from her bedroom, although I doubt I'll find much." Eric said sadly. Annie nodded slowly.

"That's going to change now that she's ours. Oh Eric things are going to change for her. Oh!" Annie stopped as she realized there was something she had to pick up.

"Eric, I need to go shopping tomorrow morning." She said.

"For what?" Eric asked curiously. Annie just smiled and turned to see that Ronnie was waking up in her room.

"Should we tell her?" Annie asked, grabbing Eric's hand for comfort.

"I guess we have to. How do you think she's going to take it?" Eric asked. Annie shrugged.

"I don't know. I would hope she would take it better than going to a juvenile detention centre." She replied. The two of them walked together into Ronnie's room, who had sat up, breathing heavily.

"Ronnie, are you okay?" Annie asked, as she sat next to Ronnie.

"Yeah, bad dream, that's all." Ronnie replied as she brushed a bead of sweat from her forehead. She winced as she moved from one side of the bed to the other.

"Did the social worker come yet?" Ronnie asked, almost desperately. Eric and Annie exchanged glances, fearing what would happen, but they knew they had to tell her.

"Ronnie, we need to talk to you about this." Eric said as he sat down in the chair next to her bed. They could see the fear rising in Ronnie's eyes, but she seemed to be trying really hard to hide it.

"Where am I going? I-I don't have to go back with...them, do I?" She asked cautiously, and she felt relieved when Eric and Annie shook their heads quickly.

"No, you aren't going back with your parents. Honey, you know they're in a lot of trouble right now. Nobody would allow you to go back there. They tried to k...hurt you." Annie replied, knowing better than to remind the young girl that her parents almost killed her; she already knew that.

"Well, if I'm not going with my parents, where do I have to go?" Ronnie asked, stuttering on her words, fighting back tears. Annie couldn't imagine the fear that Ronnie must be feeling. Not knowing where her life was going to go now that her parents weren't going to be around.

"Ronnie, the social worker talked to us and she wanted to send you to a juvenile detention centre. Do you know what that is?" Eric asked, as Ronnie's eyes widened.

"Yes." She answered silently, starting to cry.

"No, don't worry honey. We talked to Alice and we all decided it wouldn't be the greatest place for you to go right now. You don't have to go there." Annie said quickly. Ronnie seemed to be getting impatient, anxious to know what was going on.

"Listen Ronnie, we've really enjoyed getting to know you over the past week. I just wish we could have met under better circumstances. We've prayed about you a lot and, well, we talked to Alice and she's allowing you to come and stay with us until the adoption papers go through. We want to adopt you Ronnie. We want to show you what it means to be a part of a family who will never hurt you." Eric said as he kept his own tears back as he watched Ronnie who seemed shocked, and also scared. She didn't answer, or say anything, just stared at her hands in her lap.

"Sweetie, I know you're probably scared and confused, but I promise you nobody can ever hurt you again. Eric and I want you to be our daughter, and we want you to be a part of our family. So do our children. Oh Ronnie, they want to meet you so much. My oldest daughters, Mary and Lucy have been decorating your new bedroom, and they are just so excited to have you come home with us." Annie added, but Ronnie still couldn't speak. She didn't know what to say. Eric and Annie stared at each other, quietly waiting for Ronnie to say something.

"Ronnie? Are you okay? What are you thinking?" Eric asked, as he took Annie's hand in his own for comfort. Ronnie shook her head, and finally opened her mouth.

"I-I don't know what to say. Y-you've been so nice to me, I-I really don't deserve it." She said quietly

"Honey you deserve the best care there is possible. We may not be the best, but I can promise you that nobody will ever hurt you again." Annie replied. Ronnie didn't say anything else for the rest of the night. She seemed to be dozing off too, so finally Eric and Annie stood up.

"Well, we'll let you get some sleep. We'll see you tomorrow morning, and then we'll take you home." Eric said as they left the young girl alone. Once they shut the door, Ronnie began to cry like she had never cried before. It was true, she really liked the Camdens, but live with them? So many thoughts were going through her head. She felt guilty for leaving her parents, she felt guilty that they were on the run from the police because of her, she felt scared that the next day she would be moving in with a family she barely knew and starting her life over. Above all, she was terrified of being adopted. It was permanent. It was all too much for her to fathom. Only a week ago, her father had shot her. Now she was leaving the hospital with a family who wanted to adopt her. She couldn't believe how quickly her life was changing, and the fast pace scared her. She felt sick to her stomach, as she curled up in a small ball and tried to fall asleep, but failing as thoughts of the next day haunted her night.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven!**

Eric, Annie and their kids woke up early the next morning. They knew they had a lot to do to prepare for Ronnie's arrival. Annie and Eric were pleased to know Matt's bedroom was all ready for a teenage girl, but there were still additions that needed to be put in her room, like new bed sheets. Annie reasoned that a 15-year-old girl may not appreciate baseball bed sheets. So as Eric and the boys stayed home, Annie took Mary, Lucy and Ruthie along for some shopping. Annie dropped the older girls off at the clothing store to buy some new clothes for Ronnie as she and Ruthie went to buy bed sheets. They picked out a beautiful lavender set of daisy bed sheets, which Annie thought were perfect. Annie took Ruthie to one more store to pick up one last thing before she picked up her oldest girls. When she came back to the clothing store, she laughed when she saw Mary and Lucy struggle with all the bags. She opened the door to the minivan for them as they dropped everything in with a sigh.

"Did you max dad's credit card?" Annie asked, eyeing the girls. They shook their heads as they buckled themselves in.

"No, we stayed within the limit he gave us. There was just a really big sale." Mary explained as she looked over to Lucy, who nodded her head.

"Yeah, you can even see the receipt if you don't believe us." She added.

"I believe you. Besides, it's for someone special. I'm not worried about the money." Annie said with a wink. She drove off with the girls.

When they arrived home, the boys were watching TV together. Lucy and Mary ran upstairs immediately with all the bags, ready to load all the new clothes in Ronnie's closet in her new bedroom. Annie smiled at the boys.

"Did you have a good morning?" She asked. Eric looked up while Simon, Sam and David continued watching TV.

"It was pretty relaxing, although I'm not sure yours was." Eric replied with a smile.

"It was busy, but fun. Did you find out what time Ronnie is being released from the hospital?" Annie asked. Eric nodded.

"Yeah, 4:00p.m. We can go pick her up then. I'd say let's go visit, but Jenny called me. She said she wants to visit her today, so I think Jenny's just going to stay with her until we show up." Eric explained. Annie nodded.

"That's good. It'll give me time to clean up a little and wash Ronnie's new bed sheets. Oh Eric, I'm so excited." She said with a smile.

"I know you are. You're such a loving person Annie. Ronnie is lucky to have you care about her so much." Eric replied.

"She's lucky to have us both Eric. You care about her just as much as I do." She said with a wink. He smiled.

"Alright. Well, do you need some help cleaning?" He asked.

"Sure. Maybe you can start in the kitchen. I'll go throw Ronnie's sheets in the washer. Mary and Luce are loading Ronnie's closet with new clothes, and then I'll start with the living room." Annie smiled and left the room.

* * *

Upstairs, Mary and Lucy were pulling tags off of all the new clothes, while sitting on Ronnie's new bed. 

"So what do you think she'll be like?" Lucy asked. Mary shrugged.

"I don't know. But I think it will take some time for her to feel right. I mean, I can't even begin to imagine what it's like for her. Growing up with parents like that and then suddenly, they try to kill you." Mary shuddered at the thought and Lucy nodded.

"It really makes you feel blessed to have such a loving family, even though we don't always think that way, but really, we're very lucky." Lucy said.

"Yeah we are. But now Ronnie will get what we have. I just hope the adoption goes through. I would hate for her to stay here, start to feel comfortable and then be taken away." Mary replied.

"That's not going to happen. I know mom and dad wouldn't let it happen. The adoption will go through, it has to." Lucy said as she hung a pink T-shirt up in the closet.

"I trust mom and dad will do their very best to make sure Ronnie doesn't get taken away, not after everything she's already been through. I just really hope we can help her. It'll be so great to have another little sister." Mary replied.

"Yeah another little sister to annoy." Lucy said with a giggle as she threw a pair of jeans at her sister. Mary laughed.

"Hey no clothes fights." She smiled. Lucy giggled, and then sighed.

"We're sitting here having fun and really excited about her arrival. What do you think she's feeling? Do you think she's scared?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure she is. I mean, her whole life turned upside down in a week. She should have been out of that house ages ago, and now her dad shot her. And in just a week, she learned her parents are wanted criminals and she's coming to live with a strange family she doesn't even know." Mary explained as she looked out the window. "I think she must be terrified."

* * *

Ronnie leaned against her headboard in her hospital bed, reading from the Bible Annie had left for her. Ronnie was so intrigued. She had never heard from the Bible before, except for when Jenny quoted Scripture, but now she was reading from God's word on her own. She found it comforting, and especially distracting, considering how nervous she was. She kept glancing at the clock on the wall, knowing that the Camdens were coming around 4:00p.m. The nurse had told her this when she brought Ronnie some breakfast. It was only 1:00p.m., but Ronnie couldn't help glancing at the clock constantly. She jumped when she heard a knock on her door and for a split second, she feared it was the Camdens, coming to get her early, but she looked up and saw Jenny enter the room, carrying a bouquet of yellow roses. Ronnie smiled widely, as Jenny came in and gave Ronnie a big hug. 

"Oh Ronnie I'm so happy to see you." Jenny said as she placed the roses on the side table. Ronnie looked at the flowers and smiled.

"You didn't have to bring me flowers." She said quietly. Jenny shrugged.

"I thought you might like them. It might brighten up the room a little bit." She replied. Ronnie sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, I know. It's a little boring here." She said.

"Well, at least you're going home today." Jenny replied. Ronnie's smile faded slowly and she looked down at her folded hands.

"No I'm not." She said quietly. "Haven't you heard what's happening?"

"Yes honey, I have heard. I think it's really great the Camdens are taking you in like this. I think it will be good for you, to be around people who really care about you. They're really great people Ronnie; I'm sure I've told you that time and time again. They won't hurt you like your parents did." Jenny said carefully, not quite knowing how Ronnie would react. Ronnie only shrugged, hesitating for what she was about to say.

"Jenny, I don't really know how I'm feeling about this whole thing. I should be really glad I don't have to go back to my parents, but I feel guilty. I don't really know why, but I feel guilty that they're being chased by the cops because they tried to kill me." She admitted. Jenny took the young girl's hands in her own and squeezed them.

"You have no reason to feel guilty for what they're dealing with Ron. They made a really bad mistake, and it almost cost you your life, which is precious in God's eyes. But God made sure you survived it and He placed amazing people in your life to take care of you when nobody else could. I know it's gotta be hard for you, to go from one place to another, but the Camdens won't let anything happen to you. Your mom and dad can't hurt you anymore. Oh Ronnie, I just wish you would have told me what was going on over there. We could have gotten you out of there so much sooner." Jenny said. Ronnie sighed.

"I couldn't tell you Jenny. My parents would have killed me." She paused at her last words, realizing what she had just said, and then looked down, ashamed.

"But they tried to anyway." Jenny said in a low whisper. Ronnie only nodded, tears now streaming down her face now. Jenny came closer and embraced her young friend, who cried into her shoulder.

"Oh Ronnie, it will be okay. Eric and Annie will take care of you, and your mom and dad will never hurt you again. You can trust the Camdens, sweetie. They really want to help you. Just let them." Jenny whispered as the young girl cried in her arms.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight!**

Eric and Annie waited as the elevator slowly inched its way up to the eleventh floor. Both were feeling very nervous, as they knew that in a few moments, they would be taking home a new member of the family. Annie sighed heavily and looked at Eric.

"So the house is clean?" She asked, trying to make conversation. Eric nodded.

"Yeah, everything is done. What about Ronnie's room?" He asked, continuing the conversation.

"Finished. I just put her sheets on before we left. Mary and Lucy finished putting all of her new clothes into the closet, and Simon said he would let Ronnie have his old stereo, so I plugged that in next to her bed." Annie smiled, feeling so blessed to have such caring children. Eric smiled too.

"We have amazing kids. I'm just so glad they're excited about the idea of having Ronnie become a member of the family." He said. They both jumped when the elevator came to a halt on the eleventh floor. They held hands and with a deep sigh, walked to Ronnie's room.

They found Ronnie sitting on her bed, tying a shoelace. She was wearing an old pair of Lucy's jeans and a sweater that used to be Mary's. Annie brought them the day before for Ronnie, since the clothes Eric brought from her old house were all ripped and dirty. Eric cleared his throat and Ronnie looked up nervously.

"Hi Ronnie. How are you?" He asked. Ronnie nodded slowly.

"Okay." She muttered quietly.

"Did Jenny come to see you?" Annie asked. Ronnie nodded.

"Yeah, she just left half an hour ago so I could get ready." She replied meekly as she crossed her ankles shyly, staring at the floor. She knew in a few minutes she would be starting a new life; a life without her parents. She couldn't imagine a life without the constant fear of what her parents would do to her. A part of her was excited, but another part of her was nervous. Ronnie really liked the Camdens but didn't know how things would turn out. She hadn't even met any of the Camden kids, but had heard about them. She knew she would be right in the middle, with three that were older, and four that were younger. Ronnie had never had siblings before either, but she felt really nervous about meeting them.

"Well Ronnie, are you all ready to go?" Annie asked quietly. Ronnie closed her eyes nervously, but nodded. Annie went and sat beside her on the hospital bed.

"Honey, what's the matter?" She asked. Ronnie hesitated, and with a sigh, answered.

"I'm just a little scared." She admitted quietly, as she stifled back her tears. Annie put her arm around the young girl and hugged her.

"We know you are. This has been a really rough week on you, but we promise that you're safe now." Annie said.

"What's going to happen to my mom and dad?" Ronnie asked, catching Eric and Annie off guard. Annie looked at her husband, hoping he had the answer that she didn't.

"Well Ronnie, the police are looking for them. I suppose once they're found, they'll be arrested and charged for what they've done to you." Eric explained as best he could. Ronnie looked down, hiding the forming tears in her eyes.

"I didn't mean to send them to jail." She said quietly. Annie took Ronnie's face in her hands and turned her to face her.

"Ronnie, don't you dare blame yourself. This is not your fault. What your parents did to you was not your fault!" She said seriously. Ronnie turned away disbelievingly. Annie looked at Eric, who knew not to push.

"Why don't we head home? I'm sure you're sick of the hospital by now, aren't you Ronnie?" He asked. Ronnie smiled a little.

"Yeah, the food's a little gross." She admitted shyly. Eric and Annie laughed.

"Well then let's get out of here." Annie said as she stood up. Ronnie hesitated for a moment and she stood as well, turning to pick up the only thing in the world that really belonged to her now.

Her stuffed monkey, Chimpy that Annie had given her.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine!**

The drive back to the Camden's house was silent. Ronnie stared out the window as they entered the neighbourhood. She couldn't believe how big the houses were. Her old neighbourhood had houses that were half the size of the houses in this neighbourhood. _I guess they have to have a big house since they've had 7 kids._ Ronnie thought to herself. She couldn't believe her eyes when they pulled into the driveway of a really large white house, with a big garage and toys all over the front lawn.

"Well, this is our house." Eric said as he unbuckled his seatbelt. He and Annie stepped out of the car and Ronnie followed shyly, holding Chimpy.

"Our kids are so excited to meet you Ronnie." Annie said as she unlocked the front door. She opened the door and stepped in, motioning for Ronnie to come in too. Ronnie couldn't believe how beautiful and clean their house was. Compared to her old house, with cigarette butts and beer bottles scattered all over the floor, the Camdens' house was amazing.

Annie and Eric showed Ronnie the living room, the downstairs bathroom, Eric's office, the backyard and the kitchen.

"You have a beautiful house." Ronnie said politely as they stopped in the kitchen.

"Well thank you sweetie, but remember, it's your home too, so make it your home. Don't be shy." Annie explained. Ronnie nodded, not feeling very comfortable at the moment.

Moments later, they could hear footsteps coming down the stairs leading down to the kitchen. Two older girls appeared in the kitchen, one with blonde hair and the other with brown hair.

"Hi girls." Eric greeted.

"Hi dad. We saw the car in the driveway." Mary replied. Ronnie guessed these were two of the three Camden girls.

"Mary, Lucy, this is Ronnie. Ronnie, these are my older daughters, Mary and Lucy." Annie introduced. Ronnie smiled slightly.

"Hi." She said shyly. Mary and Lucy smiled back.

"It's nice to meet you." Lucy said. Annie and Eric nodded.

"Well, you've met two of our kids. You know Matt doesn't live here but he's coming over for dinner tonight. He wants to meet you." Annie explained.

"Mom, can we show Ronnie her bedroom?" Mary asked. Annie looked from Mary to Ronnie.

"Only if Ronnie feels comfortable." She said. Ronnie shrugged.

"I don't mind." She said quietly.

"Great, follow us." Lucy led the way as her and Mary turned and started up the stairs. Ronnie followed close behind. Once the girls had vanished up the stairs, Eric turned to Annie.

"Do you think she's okay?" He asked.

"I don't know, but I think she will be eventually. I think she just needs to get used to the new surroundings and situation." Annie replied.

"I'm just so happy Mary and Luce are so excited to be her friend. I think it'll be good for Ronnie to be around people closer to her age. After all, she was an only child." Eric said.

"Yeah, I think everything will be okay." Annie kissed her husband.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mary and Lucy were showing Ronnie her new bedroom and her new clothes. Ronnie couldn't believe the size of her bedroom. It was nearly three times bigger than her old bedroom which only fit a single bed. Ronnie couldn't believe all of the clothes that were hanging in her new closet either. She felt like she wanted to cry; she had never had anyone be this nice to her. From the time she had met the Camdens when she first woke up in the hospital, they had stayed with her while she recovered, while she was dealing with the inner pain, they were the only ones there for her. Then they went beyond all that and gave Ronnie a home, and were now in the process of filing for adoption. Now, Ronnie was in a beautiful bedroom with beautiful new clothes in the most beautiful house. She felt she didn't deserve any of it.

"So how are you feeling Ronnie?" Mary asked. Ronnie snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Mary.

"Uh, well the doctors said it will take some time before the wound heals completely, and I have to clean it every night before I go to bed. It still hurts a lot, especially if I lay on it or touch it." She replied quietly. Mary and Lucy nodded. Ronnie really liked these girls, and felt comfortable talking to them.

Ronnie turned to her own bed and saw something she hadn't seen when she first walked into the room. Sitting on the bed was a little white teddy bear with a name stitched on its belly in red thread. "Ronnie." Underneath the name was today's date. Ronnie picked it up and stared at it, remembering what Annie had told her in the hospital. _Eric and I bought them a stuffed bear with their names stitched into their belly with the date of their birth. It was our little symbol of a new member of the family_. Ronnie began to cry as she stared at the little bear.

"Ronnie, are you okay?" Lucy asked as her and Mary went over to Ronnie, who tried to hide her tears.

"I'm fine, it's just, you guys have all been so nice to me, and you hardly know me." Ronnie admitted through her tears. Mary and Lucy both looked at each other.

"Hey, we're family now, it's our job to be nice to you." Mary said quietly as she hugged Ronnie, who sobbed quietly.

"Yeah, we're here for you now. You don't have to be alone." Lucy added. Ronnie smiled.

"Mind you, as big sisters, we are also entitled to a little bit of teasing." Mary joked. Ronnie laughed a little.

"That's okay, I think I can handle it." She said.

* * *

Matt Camden arrived at his parents' house at 6:00p.m. to find his mom cutting up carrots in the kitchen for dinner. His little sister Ruthie was watching her mom as she sat on a stool near the counter.

"Hey mom." Matt greeted as he kissed his mom. Annie smiled.

"Hey honey, how's school going?" She asked as she gave her son a hug.

"It's okay I guess." Matt paused. "So, is she here yet?"

"Yeah she's been here for a little over an hour. She's upstairs with Mary and Lucy." Annie explained.

"She's cool, I really like her. She's really nice." Ruthie added with a smile.

"Has everybody met her now?" Matt wondered.

"Ruthie and the twins went up first to meet her after Mary and Lucy took her upstairs. Simon introduced himself a few minutes ago. I think he's still hanging out with the girls." Annie explained. Matt smiled.

"So I'm the only one who hasn't met her then." He said with a laugh.

"Well yeah, but you don't live here honey so don't feel bad. You can go meet her right now. She has your old bedroom." Annie explained but they heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and down came Mary, Lucy, Simon and Ronnie. Matt smiled and turned to face the four who had just arrived in the kitchen.

"Oh hey Matt, when did you get here?" Simon asked as he gave his big brother a high five.

"About thirty seconds ago." Matt turned and smiled at Ronnie. "I was about to come up to meet someone."

"Oh yeah, this is Ronnie." Simon said. Matt reached out his hand and shook Ronnie's hand.

"Hey Ronnie, I'm Matt. It's nice to meet you." He said.

"It's nice to meet you too Matt." Ronnie replied shyly. Matt nodded.

"Well Ronnie, now you've met everyone in the family. Hopefully you'll be able to remember everyone. We're a pretty big family and now we're even bigger." Annie joked, but was serious at the same time. Ronnie blushed a little, still remembering the stuffed bear sitting on her new bed, symbolizing her entrance into this family. She didn't feel like part of the family yet, but she felt accepted; a feeling she had only felt once in her life, when she met Jenny. Now she was surrounded by people who wanted to share their lives with her. She had never felt so special, and during those moments, Ronnie almost forgot completely about the pain she was carrying.

* * *

That evening, Eric, Annie, Matt, Mary, Lucy, Ronnie, Simon, Ruthie, Sam and David sat at the dinner table, eating the delicious ham dinner Annie had prepared. It was all new to Ronnie who had never had a home cooked meal before. She had always been forced to fend for herself for meals, which mostly came from a can or a box. And she had never had dinner with her family, like she was experiencing now. She had always been used to eating alone in her bedroom, hiding from her parents. Now she was surrounded by nine people she knew she would never have to hide from.

Near the end of the meal, Ronnie was having a hard time finishing what was on her plate. Annie, being the concerned mother she was, noticed right away.

"Ronnie, are you okay? Is the ham undercooked or anything?" She asked.

"No, not at all, it's delicious. This is the best meal I've ever had. It's just I've never had this much food all at once. We didn't have a lot of money so...I guess I just have a small stomach." Ronnie admitted shyly.

"Well don't worry. We'll stretch it. Mom always makes so much food." Simon laughed. Ronnie smiled, enjoying each moment she was spending with this family, feeling more and more comfortable.

* * *

After dinner, Matt was getting ready to leave when he took Ronnie aside quietly when nobody else was around. Ronnie was confused, but Matt grew serious.

"Sorry to pull you aside like this, but I wanted to see if you were okay." He said in a low voice. Ronnie was surprised at how kind and caring Matt was, just like the rest of his family. She felt like she could really trust these people, something she wasn't used to feeling. She had never had people she was able to talk to so openly. She did have Jenny, but Ronnie had never been able to tell her the truth, but now the truth had been revealed, and Ronnie didn't have to hide behind the lies anymore. She could finally allow herself to express her feelings. It would take her some time to get used to, but she felt like she had all the time in the world.

"Um, yeah, I'm okay. It's just hard, you know, getting used to everything." Ronnie admitted quietly. Matt nodded.

"You've been through a lot in the last week. I'm sorry. Just try to remember, this family is really big on talking about feelings, so if you need to talk, this is a great place to do it. And my phone number is on the fridge. I've told all my sisters and brothers they can call me anytime to talk. So the same goes for you too." He explained. Ronnie smiled.

"That's really nice. Thanks." She said meekly.

"No problem. It'll be okay, you'll get used to everything soon." Matt smiled and the two returned to the rest of the family.

* * *

Ronnie was asked by Mary, Lucy and Simon to play basketball in the backyard later that evening. Ruthie and the twins had gone to bed, so the four teens played two-on-two basketball. Lucy and Ronnie played against Mary and Simon. Ronnie was having a hard time, especially since Mary used to be on the basketball team in high school, and she and Simon were winning by a landslide.

Ronnie was having so much fun with these kids who were close to her age, not even thinking about why she was here in the first place. She loved the Camdens so much; they had been everything she used to dream about as a child, and more.

"Ronnie, catch!" Lucy yelled as she tossed the ball over Mary's head. Ronnie jumped to catch it, but tripped over Simon's foot and fell on her side. She immediately felt paint rush through her body as she had landed on the side where the gunshot wound was. Mary, Lucy and Simon ran to Ronnie's side immediately.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to trip you." Simon apologized.

"Ronnie, what's the matter?" Mary asked when she noticed Ronnie wasn't answering them. She bent down next to Ronnie and put her hand on her shoulder just as Annie had run outside, hearing all the commotion.

"What happened?" She asked worriedly. She immediately noticed Ronnie lying on the ground, gripping her side tightly. She knelt down next to her.

"She fell while we were playing basketball." Simon explained. Annie knew right away Ronnie had fallen on her gunshot wound. She carefully took Ronnie's hand away from where she had been holding it tightly and saw that a thin layer of blood was leaking through her shirt.

"Sweetie, can you stand up? We need to get this cleaned up." Annie said as she helped Ronnie up.

"I'm okay." Ronnie winced as she stood up, trying so hard to stay strong, but Annie took her inside immediately and straight up to Ronnie's new bedroom.

"Alright, why don't you just change into your pajamas? I'll wash these clothes for you in the morning." Annie pulled out a pair of pink pajamas that Lucy had picked out and handed them to Ronnie. "I'll be right back. I'm going to get a cloth to clean it, and we'll put the antibiotics on it."

"I'll be fine Annie." Ronnie called, but Annie wouldn't hear of it. She disappeared down the hall to the bathroom where she pulled out fresh gauze bandages and tape. She wet a cloth and pulled out the bottle of antibiotics the doctors had prescribed for Ronnie's wound to heal properly. She made her way back to Ronnie's bedroom, where she found Ronnie sitting on the bed, holding her side tightly, now wearing the new pajamas she fit into perfectly. Annie sat next to Ronnie on the bed and dumped all of her first aid tools down next to her.

"I can do it." Ronnie said quietly, and Annie had to smile.

"You don't always have to take care of yourself you know. You can let yourself be a child and be taken care of. That's what we're here for. I just want to help, so can I see?" Annie asked, knowing it would take Ronnie some time to get used to an environment where people wanted to take care of her, and not hurt her.

Ronnie was hesitant, but she pulled up her pyjama top just enough for Annie to see that the wound had stopped bleeding. She poured some of the antibiotic liquid onto the cloth and dabbed it on Ronnie's open wound. Ronnie closed her eyes tightly, cringing from the pain of the medicine doing its work.

"I'm sorry Ronnie, I know it hurts." Annie apologized. Ronnie shook her head.

"You don't have to be sorry. You didn't do anything." She said through clenched teeth as she tried to ignore the pain. Annie bandaged the wound quickly and smiled at the young girl.

"You were very brave." She said with a wink.

"I guess I've always had to be." Ronnie replied sadly. Annie moved closer and cupped the girl's face into her hands.

"Yes I know, but you don't have to be that brave anymore. You have nothing to be afraid of here, okay? Nobody here is ever going to hurt you; that I can promise you." She said quietly. Ronnie sighed and nodded slowly.

"I think I know that. You guys have all been so nice to me, nicer than anyone I've ever known. And I'm just so grateful for everything you've done for me." She was crying a little now and Annie took the crying girl and embraced her tightly.

"You're going to be okay sweetie. You're safe now." She whispered. She let go of Ronnie, who smiled a little.

"Now, I'm going to go into mom mode here and tell you I think maybe you need to get some sleep. I know it's a little early, but you've been through a lot and you're still recovering, so I think maybe it's time for lights out." Annie said. Ronnie nodded.

"That's okay, I think you're right. I'm starting to feel tired anyway." She admitted.

"Okay, well if you need anything in the night, our room is just down the hall. Don't ever be afraid to wake us up if there's a problem. We _won't_ be mad." Annie promised. Ronnie smiled.

"Thanks." She said meekly. Annie leaned over and kissed Ronnie's forehead.

"Goodnight." Annie smiled and left the room, shutting out the light as she left, closing the door slightly.

Ronnie lay on her back and stared at the ceiling, cuddling Chimpy on one side and her stuffed bear with her name on it on the other. She had never been kissed goodnight before, or even said goodnight to. The only memories she had of her parents and bedtime were unhappy, with them yelling at her to get to bed, or kicking her into her room. Never had they shown affection, with hugs or kisses, or "I love you's." Now, Ronnie was living in a house where she knew she would be getting a lot more love than she had ever known. She had already felt more loved in the last week than she had ever felt in her entire life.

She shed a tear, but it was not a tear of pain or sadness; it was a tear of joy. She truly felt blessed, and for the first time in her life, she could lift up a prayer of thankfulness.

_God_, _about a week or so ago, I asked you to make something happen; something so I could be happy, and be free from my parents. Thank You so much for answering my prayers, but Lord, I'm scared. I know I want to stay with the Camdens, but what if the adoption doesn't go through? What if I'm taken away? God, I pray for my parents too, wherever they are. I'm glad I'm away from them, but I don't want anything bad to happen to them either, so please be with them. Lord, You've given me so much, and I don't know how I can ever thank You, but thank You. In Jesus Name I pray, Amen._


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten!**

Ronnie couldn't believe how quickly her first month with the Camdens passed by. She had started going to a new high school, beginning her mornings by having a quick breakfast with whoever had answered the early call of their alarm clocks, and getting into a car with Lucy and Simon, while Eric drove the teens to the high school on his way to the church. Ronnie was finding it easier to make friends now that she felt better about herself, and she soon found herself included in small circle of friends who accepted her for who she was, and Ronnie enjoyed hanging out with them.

It had only taken Ronnie a couple of weeks to completely heal from the gunshot wound. She no longer required antibiotics, but there was still a scar that would always stay with her; a constant reminder of what had been done to her, but she knew she didn't have to deal with the inner pain of what had happened alone. She felt she had grown closer to every member of the Camden family, allowing herself to talk to Eric and Annie about the fear she had about her parents ever coming back and about how guilty she sometimes felt about the fact that if her parents were ever caught, they would most likely go to jail. The police still hadn't found Mr. and Mrs. Jenkins, but they were still looking.

It hadn't taken long after Ronnie had moved in with the Camdens for the adoption to be finalized either. Only two weeks after Ronnie had moved in, Alice called the Camdens and announced the adoption would become final once Eric and Annie signed a legal document. They had both gone down to city hall with Ronnie and signed the papers, making Ronnie an official member of their family.

* * *

Ronnie waited outside of the high school on a warm Friday afternoon for Lucy and Simon to come out. She sat on the stone steps patiently, when finally, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Lucy smiling at her.

"Oh hi Lucy." Ronnie smiled back. Lucy sat down next to her.

"Why are you always the first one out? One of these days I'm going to beat you." She joked.

"Oh I didn't realize it was a race. In that case, do I win some sort of prize?" Ronnie asked with a grin. Lucy pushed Ronnie gently and Simon finally appeared too. Soon afterward, Eric Camden pulled up and the three teens ran to the car to go home.

They arrived home and Ronnie went outside in the backyard to practice some basketball. She wanted to join her high school basketball team, just like Mary did in high school, but she needed to do some practising before she was ready to be on a team. Mary had been coaching her on and off for the last couple of weeks, and Ronnie was improving, but Annie still recommended taking it easy, being the overprotective mother she was.

"Still practising hard I see." Mary commented as she stood in the door frame leading out to the backyard. Ronnie jumped, not knowing anybody had even been watching her. Ronnie smiled and sighed out loud.

"You scared me half to death Mary." She said as she hurled the basketball at her. Mary caught it with a smirk and threw it in the net, making a clean basket.

"You're getting better." Mary complimented as she sat down at the picnic table. Ronnie smiled and joined her.

"You think so? I thought I was getting worse." She said as she sat next to Mary. Mary shook her head.

"There's no possible way you're getting worse, trust me. I honestly think you're ready for the team." She said with a proud smile.

"Really?" Ronnie said excitedly as Mary nodded.

"Of course, it's a little late in the year now to start, but the coach at your school is really good. When he finds out you're a Camden, he'll want you on the team for sure. He remembers me." Mary said modestly. Ronnie smiled and hit her gently.

"Don't let it go to your head." She giggled.

Matt arrived at the Camden household that evening for dinner. He brought a large box of pepperoni pizza for the family and they all sat around the dining room table, digging in. Each of the Camdens had stories to tell about their days at school, or at work, or at home. Dinner was always the time when the family was the most chatty. Especially when Matt came over to visit because it was a special occasion when the whole family was together again. Ronnie had never told anybody, but she loved dinner with the Camdens. They were interested in her life, in her activities, in her social life. Ronnie was so happy they wanted to know about her life. Her parents had never asked her about her life; they never showed an interest, but the Camdens did and Ronnie felt so blessed. She loved to hear about everybody else's lives too; it made her truly feel like a part of the family.

"I got an A+ on my science test today." Simon shared as he stuffed a large piece of pizza into his mouth.

"Oh Simon that's wonderful! I told you if you studied hard, you would do great!" Annie cheered. Simon nodded.

"It paid off because I did study hard. _Really_ hard. Ronnie helped me though. She asked me questions from my textbook so I could review what I studied." He explained. Ronnie blushed and Annie smiled.

"Well that was very nice of you Ronnie." Annie commented.

"So now I owe Ronnie. I told her next time she has a test, I'll help her study." Simon said.

"Except she's a grade ahead of you. You won't understand half the stuff she's studying." Lucy pointed out. Simon shrugged.

"I'm pretty smart; I might be able to figure it out." He said modestly.

"Maybe you should deflate that ego a little." Matt laughed and the rest of the family joined him.

"Well, congratulations Simon. You _are_ very smart and we're proud of you." Eric said as he patted his son on the back.

The family spent the evening playing Twister. Matt hung around, since it was Friday and he planned to spend the weekend at home with his family. After the tenth round, everybody got up and stretched.

"I think I pulled a muscle." Eric commented as he held his leg. Everybody laughed.

"Maybe you're just getting too old for this game, dad." Mary said with a giggle. Eric glared at her.

"Alright, who wants some ice cream?" Annie asked.

"I do!" Sam and David said at the same time.

"Okay, let's go." Annie took their hands and led them into the kitchen.

"I'm actually going to go work on some homework, if you don't mind." Ronnie said as the family headed to the kitchen.

"Ronnie, it's only Friday. You have the whole weekend." Simon said as he narrowed his eyebrows.

"I know, but I have a lot. I have to start writing an essay for English. It's probably going to take me all weekend to finish. Plus I have other homework, so I should start now." Ronnie explained.

"Alright, well there's lots of ice cream if you want to come down later." Annie said as everybody disappeared into the kitchen. Ronnie headed up to her bedroom. She turned on her radio as she entered the room, liking to listen to music as she worked. She sprawled out on the floor, pulling out her math textbook, wanting to get that out of the way first. She sighed as she stared at the long figures in front of her. _I hate math._ She thought to herself as she pulled out her calculator. _I wish I was as smart as Simon was._

She spent an hour doing homework, struggling to keep her eyes open as boredom set in. Her favourite song had just finished playing on the radio and the radio DJ announced the evening news would be coming on next. Ronnie shrugged.

"I could take a little break and listen to the news." She said to herself as she leaned up against her dresser, waiting for the commercial to end. She sometimes liked to listen to the news to know what was happening in Glen Oaks, but when the news anchor began talking, Ronnie felt her stomach sink.

"In the news this hour, it has been reported that Troy and Allison Jenkins, wanted criminals who have been charged with the attempted murder of their 15-year-old daughter, have been found. The police were called when the couple was spotted outside of their home on Oakdale Drive, shouting at each other loudly. Witnesses report the shouting progressed until Troy Jenkins pulled out a gun and shot his wife, and then pulled the gun on himself. Paramedics are on the scene of the crime right now, working hard to save the Jenkins and proceed to take them into custody where they will be charged with attempted murder. That is, if they even survive." Ronnie felt her heart in her throat as she turned off her radio quickly and stood up, not even knowing what she should do. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Her parents had been found but were now fighting for their lives. _This is all my fault._ Ronnie thought as her heart raced faster and faster with every second that passed. Impulsively, she grabbed a sweater and ran from her bedroom.

* * *

Eric took Simon, Ruthie and the twins out for a walk after they all had their ice cream. Matt, Mary, Lucy and Annie began cleaning up the kitchen from the ice cream mess.

"I wonder how Ronnie's homework is going." Annie wondered as she rinsed the cloth in the sink.

"Well she's been up there for a while now. About an hour now. I guess she must have had a lot of homework." Lucy pointed out. The others nodded.

"Hey do you guys mind if I turn on the radio? I want to hear the news." Matt said as he flipped on the radio switch in the kitchen.

"An update on Troy and Allison Jenkins. 15 minutes ago, I announced they had been found shouting outside their home when Troy Jenkins shot his wife and then shot himself. Paramedics are still trying to save them but from what I am told, it looks hopeless at this point." The news anchor said only fifteen minutes after Ronnie had heard the same news. Mary, Lucy and Matt all stared at their mother with worry in their eyes.

"Aren't those her parents?" Lucy asked with wide eyes. Annie felt her stomach drop as she knew they were.

"Yes, they are." She replied quietly, feeling more pain for this poor young girl who had been through so much already.

"She should know mom." Matt said after a moment of silence. "She should know what's going on. You told me she keeps asking if they've found her parents; I think she needs to know."

"I know; you're right. I'll have to go tell her." Annie said and she walked up the stairs, leaving Mary, Lucy and Matt alone.

"I can't even begin to imagine what sort of man this Troy must have been. To try to kill his daughter and then shoot his wife and them himself. Ronnie didn't deserve a father like that." Matt said as he sat at the table. His two sisters joined him.

"I know; she deserves so much better. She's a great person. Her mother was the same way though. Maybe she didn't shoot her, but from what Ronnie has told us, she stood by and let it happen. Ronnie didn't deserve to have parents like she did. I'm just so glad she's with us now." Mary replied as her heart went out to this girl.

"How do you think she's going to react when she knows her parents are fighting for their lives?" Lucy asked.

"If you ask me, I think it's for the best. For all we know, Ronnie might not be safe if they were still out there." Matt replied as he crossed his arms.

"You're not saying you're wishing people dead, are you?" Lucy asked, staring hard at her older brother. Matt sighed and shook his head.

"No, I'm not _hoping_ they'll die, but they definitely have no place in that kid's life. What they did was wrong and they deserve to pay for what they did." He said and before the girls could say another word, Annie came running down the stairs. Matt, Mary and Lucy immediately knew something was wrong.

"Mom?" Matt could see the fear and the tears in his mother's eyes and knew something was wrong with Ronnie.

"She's already gone. Her radio was on the same station. She's already heard what happened and now she's gone." Annie said as she shook with worry.

"She's gone? Where would she go?" Lucy asked, her voice raising a little.

"Where do you think she would go? You know she's felt guilty about her parents since they became wanted criminals. She probably heard the newscast and went back to her old house to see them for herself." Mary replied as she stared at each member of her family.

"We have to go get her." Annie said as a tear rolled down her cheek. "She shouldn't be alone as she deals with this."

"I'll go mom. You should stay here and let dad know what's happening when he comes home with the rest of the family. Besides, Sam and David will want you to tuck them in." Matt offered as he grabbed his car keys. Annie nodded slowly and then stood up.

"Alright, you go. The address is 54 Oakdale Drive. Please bring her home right away so I can talk to her. She needs a mother right now. She needs to know she isn't alone." Annie was crying as she spoke to her oldest son. "Oh and Matt, bring her jacket. It's getting really cold outside." Matt nodded and gave his mom a kiss.

"It will be okay. She'll be okay; I'll bring her home." He said as he started heading out.

"I'm going with you." Mary spoke up as she grabbed her coat as well as Ronnie's and followed Matt out the door, leaving Annie and Lucy together to pray for Ronnie.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven!**

Ronnie ran as fast as she could the whole way to Oakdale Drive. She ran with tears running down her face and so many thoughts racing through her head. _Am I too late? What have I done? I should have done something to stop this from happening. What kind of a person am I? What kind of a Christian am I? I made my dad try to kill me. I made him angry. If I had never gone to church that morning, none of this would be happening._ Bitter tears streamed down her pale face as she ran, with a cold breeze blowing in her face. Her lips were trembling from the cold, but she didn't care. She had to see her mom and dad. She had to know they weren't going to die.

She soon saw flashing lights in the distance and she could feel the realization of the situation setting in. As Ronnie drew nearer to her old house, she saw her front lawn had been taped off with yellow police tape. She ran closer and could make out ambulances and police cars parked all along the street.

Then she saw her parents.

They were lying limp on the front lawn, with a group of paramedics tending to them quickly. Ronnie could see blood soaking the grass and the paramedics were covered in blood as well. She could hear the paramedics yelling things back and forth; mostly medical vocabulary Ronnie didn't understand. There was a young policewoman standing in front of the tape but Ronnie didn't care. She jumped over the yellow tape and tried to get through all the paramedics to get to her parents.

"Mom! Dad! Don't die! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! This is all my fault! I'm sorry, don't die! I never wanted you to die!" She started screaming as she tried shaking the unconscious bodies in front of her. The paramedics were trying to push Ronnie out of the way and still attend to their victims, but Ronnie wouldn't leave.

"Kid, you're going to have to leave." One paramedic shouted as he stared hard at Ronnie, who had tears running down her face.

"No, I'm not leaving! They have to be alright! This is my fault! I have to help them!" She screamed, still desperately trying to revive her parents. She felt arms wrap around her waist and pull her back. The policewoman was trying to get Ronnie away from the paramedics.

"Let me go! I need to save them!" Ronnie yelled, struggling desperately.

"Sweetie, you can't help. You have to let the professionals do their jobs." The policewoman said calmly as she pulled the sobbing girl back. Ronnie just cried, trying to struggle out of the woman's grasp, but felt too tired to try anymore. She just cried and watched the paramedics work as hard as they could to save her parents.

"I'm Officer Grace. Are you here by yourself?" The policewoman finally asked after a moment. Ronnie slowly nodded her head, sniffling quietly.

"No she's not." A voice said. Officer Grace turned her head and saw two figures standing there. It was Matt and Mary; they had just arrived.

"Who are you?" Officer Grace asked as she kept a hold on Ronnie, in case she tried to disrupt the paramedics again.

"We're her family. Well, her adopted family. We figured she would be here. She must have heard the news on the radio. She left without telling us. Is she okay?" Matt asked. Officer Grace sighed and turned back to Ronnie.

"Somebody's here for you." She said but Ronnie looked up. She just continued to stare at the pool of blood in front of her, as she shivered slightly.

"Come on Ronnie; let's go." Matt said as he reached out and took hold of Ronnie's arm gently as Officer Grace let go. Ronnie pulled away.

"I'm not going anywhere Matt." She said very quietly, her eyes never leaving the scene in front of her.

"Ronnie, you have to get out of the way. If they have to rush them to the hospital, you're going to be in the way. You have to move." Matt said and he took Ronnie's arm again.

"Let me go Matt!" She started screaming, but Matt wouldn't let go. He pulled her away from the house, backing up far enough to allow the professionals the room they needed to do their work. Ronnie screamed at Matt as he dragged her away from her parents. Mary followed close behind.

"Let go Matt! I have to save them! Let me go!" She yelled as she struggled from Matt's grasp, but he wouldn't let go. She was crying hysterically now, punching Matt's chest. Matt grabbed both of her arms tightly and stared at her strongly.

"Ronnie! You _cannot_ save them! It's not your job." He said sternly. Ronnie pushed him away and fell to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably.

"I _have _to! It's my fault they're over there!" She managed to say between sobs. Mary knelt down quickly and grabbed Ronnie's shoulders.

"This is _not_ your fault! You have to stop thinking that. You have done nothing wrong. Your parents were the ones who were wrong. They had no right to treat you like they did and they had no right to try to kill you!" Mary said as she held Ronnie at arms length. Ronnie stared at Mary, shivering from the cold and from all of the emotion built up inside of her. Everything was a blur to her; everything seemed distorted. The last time she had seen her parents, her father was holding a gun over her and her mother stood back and watched. Now, _they_ were the ones fighting for their lives. She blamed herself for what was in front of her, just as she had blamed herself for their behaviour from the time she had just been a little girl. It was all too much for her to handle, and the emotions overwhelmed her.

She began crying uncontrollably and fell into Mary's arms, and Mary held her tightly as Ronnie cried and cried. Matt bent down and wrapped his arms around the two girls, hugging them tightly.

"I never should have been born." Ronnie choked out between sobs. Mary closed her eyes sadly and then looked to Matt who rubbed Ronnie's back.

"Ronnie, don't say that. Of course you should have been born." He said quietly, but Ronnie only shook her head.

"You don't understand. I'm the reason they're always angry. It's my fault they never loved me. It's my fault they hit me. It's my fault my dad tried to kill me. And now it's my fault they're dying! If I had never been born, things wouldn't be like this." Ronnie cried.

"You are _not_ the reason your parents are like this. They have problems but none of them have to do with you. You were the one they could release all their anger on, but it wasn't your fault. You didn't deserve any of it and God wanted you in this world for a reason. If you should never have been born, you wouldn't have been, but you were. Everything that happens is for a reason, and I can't tell you what the reason is but you'll know one day. But you have to stop blaming yourself. Your parents may have hurt you, but they can't anymore. We love you and we won't hurt you. We'll help you get through this." Mary said as she embraced the sobbing girl. Ronnie had nothing more to say; she was too choked up. She just cried into Mary's shoulder for what seemed like hours, but was only moments.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve!**

Matt looked up and saw Officer Grace talking with one of the paramedics. He watched as the officer looked down, nodding. Then she glanced up toward where Matt, Mary and Ronnie were waiting. Matt knew right away what had happened, but Ronnie was still crying in Mary's arms. She hadn't even noticed when Officer Grace was walking toward them. Matt nudged his sister and Mary looked up to see the officer approaching slowly, with her hands in her pockets. She looked up at Matt, sighing and turned to Ronnie.

"Ronnie." Mary said gently and Ronnie looked up and saw Officer Grace coming closer. Mary stood up and helped Ronnie off the ground. Matt and Mary both placed comforting hands on Ronnie's shoulders as Officer Grace looked into the misty brown eyes of the teenager standing in front of her. Ronnie could sense something was wrong; it was written all over Officer Grace's face, but Ronnie wanted to hold on to that small glimmer of hope that maybe, just maybe, her parents would be okay.

"They're okay, right? They're going to be okay...aren't they?" Ronnie asked quietly, as her breathing became heavier, waiting for Officer Grace to say something. Officer Grace only shook her head sadly.

"I'm sorry honey. The damage was too extensive. They're gone. There was nothing the paramedics could do. It was just too late." She said as her eyes remained locked on Ronnie, who had started to cry. She turned around and buried her face into Matt's shoulder and he held her tightly as she cried. Officer Grace stood silently out of respect and Mary turned to her.

"Thank you Officer." She said quietly. Officer Grace nodded and excused herself. Ronnie turned from Matt as the wind picked up a bit and rain began to fall from the sky. Matt and Mary noticed it immediately, but Ronnie didn't feel it. She couldn't feel anything; everything felt numb as she watched the scene in front of her. The two bodies lying lifelessly on her front lawn, blood drenching their clothes and their skin. Ronnie tried hard to make sense of what she was feeling in that moment, but couldn't. She felt an overwhelming sense of guilt, but also closure. Never had she wished her parents dead, but in that moment she realized that all the promises Eric, Annie and even Jenny had made to her were real. Her parents couldn't hurt her anymore. A lifetime of pain and suffering had finally come to an end. Ronnie shook her head, ashamed for those feelings. She never wanted them to die; she now wished they had just been caught and sent to jail before any of this had even happened. It was too late now and Ronnie watched as the paramedics lifted Troy and Allison's bodies into a pair of body bags. Mary took Ronnie's face in her hands and turned her away so she wouldn't have to watch anymore. Ronnie no longer cried; she could barely remember what happened next. She barely remembered Matt putting her jacket over her shoulders, she barely remembered Mary leading her to the car, she barely remembered driving home. It was all a distant blur to her. She vaguely remembered Annie running out the front door when they arrived home and embracing Ronnie tightly, but she was so numb with pain and confusion, she hadn't spoken. Annie helped Ronnie get ready for bed as Matt and Mary made some hot chocolate in the kitchen, sitting in silence for the rest of the night.

* * *

Ronnie had drifted off to sleep immediately after Annie had tucked her in, sitting by her bed for a long time, watching her sleep. She had cried for the girl whose parents had just died, and she prayed over her and then finally went to bed.

Ronnie's sleep was fitful, and she tossed and turned all night, having nightmares about her parents' deaths. In her dreams, she was holding the gun, staring at them in the same way her father had stared at her when he pulled the trigger. In her dream, she was the murderer.

She woke up with a start, sweat drenching her bed. She started to cry again, feeling as if her dream were real. She couldn't shake the feeling of guilt that was eating her up inside. No matter what Mary or Matt had said about it not being her fault, she couldn't help but ask herself the "what if" questions. _What if I had never gone to church that morning? What if I had never been born? What if they had just killed me?_ Her sobs became louder and louder as she was unable to control them anymore. She tried to cry into her pillow to quiet them down but she had still been heard. Annie came running into her bedroom, tying the sash around her housecoat. She felt her heart sink when she saw the young child crying in her bed. Annie slowly approached Ronnie and sat on the bed next to her, stroking Ronnie's hair to show her she was right there with her.

"It's okay sweetheart, I'm here now." She soothed as Ronnie just cried. There was silence in the room for nearly a half an hour as Ronnie cried out her pain and Annie stayed with her. Annie was surprised when the tears finally died down and Ronnie sat up, head down. Her brown hair covered most of her face, but Annie knew it would be tear streaked. Ronnie didn't look up, she only shook her head.

"I-I can't stop thinking...what...if..." Before she could even finish her sentence, Annie took her face in her hands and forced her to look at her.

"Ronnie, don't you even think like that. Matt and Mary have already told me you were blaming yourself but you have got to stop! What your parents did was never your responsibility. They made their own choices and those choices were not your fault! It wasn't your fault all of the times they hurt you growing up. You deserved much better and no child should have to go through all the pain you went through Ronnie. It wasn't your fault when your father shot you. You may think that if only you hadn't gone to church that morning, things wouldn't have ended up this way. You're right; what if they hadn't? If you hadn't gone to church that morning, your father's built up anger still would have eventually pushed him over the edge and he _could_ have killed you. Who would have found you then? Ronnie, if you hadn't gone to church that morning, _you_ might not be alive. Eric found you before it was too late and we're so lucky to have you. You mean so much to us Ronnie; you're part of our family now. You deserve the best and though we may not be the best, we love you and that's what's important. We hate to see you going through so much pain, but just know we're here for you." Annie said through her own tears as Ronnie's own tears shed some more. She looked over at her stuffed animals, Chimpy and the bear with her name on it. She really was lucky to be alive and she realized in that moment that things could have turned out much worse. She had managed to escape the abuse of her parents and enter a family that loved her. She loved the Camdens so much and felt so blessed to become a part of their family; to finally understand what family truly meant. She had never been happier than she had been in the month she had lived with her new family. It was more happiness than she had ever experienced in her fifteen years of life. She now had a dad and a mom who listened to her when she needed to talk; who gave her hugs; who loved her unconditionally. She also had brothers and sisters now, a gift she was truly glad to have, growing up as an only child. She loved each and every one of the Camdens in a special way and was truly glad they came into her life. In that moment, she realized if she had never gone to church that morning, she never would have met the Camden family and thinking about that hurt. Ronnie didn't want to ever imagine a time where she didn't know them. They had been her lifesavers, in more way than one.

She looked up at Annie who smiled at her. Ronnie managed to smile a little as well as she wrapped her arms around Annie's neck, hugging her tightly. Annie hugged back, holding the small girl in her arms.

"I...I love you Annie." Ronnie whispered quietly. Annie's stomach dropped; it was the first time Ronnie had said "I love you" since she had been with them. It was a big deal for Ronnie, who had never used those words before, besides in her prayers to God. She had never expressed those words to her parents, who had never shown love to their daughter. Ronnie was still learning what love was, but living with the Camdens was a great place to learn.

"Oh Ronnie, I love you too. Everything will be okay. We're a family, and we're going to help you through this." Annie said as she held Ronnie. Ronnie smiled and as her new mother held her close, Ronnie felt something she had never felt before.

She felt safe.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen!**

A week later, Ronnie attended her parents funeral. She didn't want to go at first, but Eric convinced her to go, explaining that she would need the closure. Eric and Annie went with her. Jenny showed up as well, to show her support for her young friend. Ronnie was surprised to find she could not cry at the funeral. Though she had never wanted them to die, she had felt a great burden lifted from her shoulders.

* * *

The grief counsellor that Eric had set Ronnie up with to talk to was helping her with the feelings of guilt she was still feeling. But the love of her new family was even more helpful. Matt called on almost a daily basis to talk to Ronnie, to see how she was getting by and he was visiting a lot more as well. Mary spent a lot of time in the backyard with Ronnie, playing basketball and talking to her. Lucy was very encouraging, always telling Ronnie how important she was and how great it was to have her as a little sister. Simon always offered to help Ronnie with her homework and even though he scarcely understood her work, he still tried. Ruthie gave Ronnie a lot of hugs and the twins gave kisses. And having Eric and Annie in her life was her greatest joy; having parents who loved her so much and would do anything for her was so important to her. Ronnie truly loved the Camdens and felt so blessed to have them in her life.

Ronnie finally understood what it was that was missing in her life. Love from a family, and now she had it. She knew she could always rely on them and turn to them whenever she needed help. Eric and Annie had framed the adoption papers and hung them in their living room and everyday when Ronnie passed through the living room to go to school, she saw them and always remembered to say a little prayer.

_Thank You God. Thank You for my family. Thank You for taking care of me._ _I just know that things are going to be alright from now on._

And for the first time in her life, she believed she was going to be okay.

**THE END!**


End file.
